Cant See Stars During A Tornado
by CripticWolf
Summary: Theres a tornado warning for Stars Hollow and dangerous storm activty. Lorelai, Rory, and Lane all go and spend the night at Lukes.LL.Rated T 4 Lauguage and Kissing, mild sexual themes. DISCONTINUED
1. Lightening, Thunder, and Gilmore Girls

**Cant See Stars During a Tornado**

**Summary: A tornado hits Stars Hollow Connecticut. Lorelai and Rory go to Lukes. Stuff happens. Lane joins them. Eventually L/L. No pairings for Rory or Lane.**

**Feedback: Hell yeah! Email me Thanks:)Okay for some strange reason I cant get my emial address to show up on this so sorry. Please Review though:)**

**Disclaimer: I own it all, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess are all mine. alarm clock goes off Huh? What? Dam it was just a dream. Oh well. 33 Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 1: _Lightening, Thunder, and Gilmore Girls._**

"Geez! The wind is crazy out there." Rory said closing her umbrella and pulling her raincoat off.

"Oh my god, Rory! Thank god your alright!" Lorelai practically tackled her daughter to the ground in a hug.

"Um… Yeah mom I'm fine. What's got you all up in freak mode?"

"You!" Lorelai said quickly. "Me! What the heck did I do?"

"I tried calling you like eight times on your cell but all I got was your voicemail." Lorelai sat down on the couch not making eye contact with Rory as tears post worried tears threatened to come out of her eyes.

"Oh crap! I forgot that my battery crapped out on me when I was getting into Hartford." Rory immediately felt guilty when her mom began to cry. Lorelai buried her head into her hands balling. "I'm sorry mom." Rory walked over to the couch and wrapped her arms around her crying mother.

"Mom what's going on? Why are you flipping out?"

"Geez Rory! I don't know maybe its because were having this huge storm and I tried calling your cell, Yale, I even called your grandparents house but you weren't there and you didn't answer your phone either. I…" She took a deep breath before calming herself down and stopping her tears. "I thought that you had gotten hurt or you got into a car accident and d…"

A huge crack of thunder and a flash of lightening rocked the house and the girls. They both screamed and held onto each other tightly as if that hug alone would create a barrier protecting them from everything. The house shook and they could hear cups and glasses breaking from in the kitchen.

When that stopped they released each other and looked around both terrified.

"We should go to Lukes" Rory said both as a question and a statement. Her hands were shaking slightly from fear and she couldn't stop it.

"I agree." They both put rain clothes on as fast as they could and shot out the door to their car. Quickly Lorelai backed out of the driveway, like speed racer on crack, heading in the direction of Lukes, Rory clutching the door handle and seatbelt as her mother flew down the road.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please Review. Reviews Updates. I hope you like this chap so far. It will get much better. The next chapter may be alittle slow in the beginning but it is long and gets much better in the end. I have up to chapter 3 done already I will post them ASAP as long as people want me too. **

**_.:CripticWolf_:.**


	2. Luke, The Toaster, and the Gilmore Girls

**Cant See Stars During a Tornado**

**Summary: A tornado hits Stars Hollow Connecticut. Lorelai and Rory go to Lukes. Stuff happens. Lane joins them. Eventually L/L. No pairings for Rory or Lane.**

**Feedback: Hell yeah! Okay for some strange reason I cant get my emial address to show up on this so sorry. Please Review though:)**

**Disclaimer: I own it all, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess are all mine. alarm clock goes off Huh? What? Dam it was just a dream. Oh well. 33 Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 2: _Luke, the Toaster, and the Gilmore Girls._**

**(A/N: This chapter takes place the same time as Chapter 1 in the beginning only focusing on Luke.)**

"God dam toaster!" Luke was upstairs in the apartment as his kitchen table. He was trying to get a piece of nuked toast out of it with a knife and screwdriver.

The news was on his TV but it was muted. Luke was to caught up in trying to get the toaster fixed he hadn't noticed the Tornado warning scrolling at the bottom of the baseball game on his television. Although he could hear everything outside he just figured that it was a normal thunderstorm. Boy was he wrong.

"Piece of SHIT!" He yelled getting frustrated.

His hand slipped and he broke one of the heat coils inside the toaster with the screwdriver. Noticing that he was doing more damage to the toaster then achieving his goal of getting the piece of toast out he switched to the knife.

It had been relatively quiet outside, well thunder wise so he figured that it had calmed down that is until he heard the loudest crack of thunder in his life. It startled the hell out of him so much that he jerked out the knife in his left hand and sliced the hand holding the toaster steady open with the knife.

"Ow! Shit!" He cursed through clenched teeth. It was deep enough to need stitches but he refused to go to the hospital for just a cut, especially in this storm. His heart was pounding and his pulse was racing from the initial shock of that thunder a few moments ago. '_Holy shit. That was the loudest dam crack of thunder I've ever friggin heard.'_ Luke thought as he stood up to check his bathroom for bandages, but there were none. Sighing he wrapped his hand up with a washcloth and made his way down the stairs into the diner.

Just as Luke stepped off the bottom step he looked straight ahead and saw a huge stick about to plow through his window. "Oh shit," Was all he could say before dropping on his stomach and covering his head as the stick collided with the window shattering glass all over the diner and him. After he stopped getting hit with little pieces of glass Luke picked his head up and looked around. He stood up in shock unable to believe what he had just seen. He just stared at the huge stick sitting in the middle of his diner and all of the glass all over the place.

'_Holy crap…'_ Luke thought walking out the diner looking at the completely black sky and bending trees. The wind was so strong that he could barely stand up in one spot. The back of his shirt flew in the wind practically being blown off of him while his hand pinned his hat on top of his head.

All of a sudden his mind traveled to Lorelai and he was terrified that something may have happened to her. It was obvious that this was no storm and he cursed himself for not paying attention to the news. Then it dawned on him that tonight was the night that Rory came home from Yale.

Now he was starting to panic. _'What if Rory's driving in this? What if something happened and she's in the hospital? No… Lorelai would tell me… wouldn't she? Unless she did something stupid like driving out in the storm to go find Rory!'_

Luke was about to run back into the diner, get his keys, and drive to Lorelais house when he saw their jeep speeding toward the diner. Lorelai skidded to a stop right next to where a drenched Luke was standing.

"He looks pissed." Lorelai whispered to Rory as Luke approached the jeep.

"Ya think." Her daughter replied dryly making a duh face.

"Lorelai, Rory! Are you guys crazy!" Luke was not purposely yelling but the wind and rain was so loud he had to in order for them to hear him. "Dammit Lorelai, driving in this storm, even to somewhere as close as the diner, may just be the dumbest thing you've ever done! You both could have gotten hurt! You have a storm cellar you should have gone down there!"

"We have a storm cellar?" Both girls said in unison. Luke just looked at them in disbelief and shook his head. "Ugh… Never mind just get into the diner!" The sky lit up pure white on five different occasions as Rory and Lorelai were getting out of the car before that rain began strengthen and soon turned to hail. Luke grabbed their bag and they all ran into the diner. Luke was completely saturated from head to toe and he was freezing.

Just as they stepped into the door of the diner another huge crack of thunder shook Stars Hollow. Rory and Lorelai clutched on to Luke and screamed slightly. It caught him so off guard that he almost fell backwards. 3 minutes after the thunder and they were still holding on to him. Luke cleared his throat, and the two embarrassed girls let him go. As Lorelai backed up she slipped on the stick that had broken Lukes window, lucky for her Luke caught a hold of her wrist stopping her from falling hard on her but. "You're a klutz. Did you know that?" Luke said smiling.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Okay I realize that this story kind of sucks so I am thinking of stopping it. Unless you people don't want me too. Then next couple of chapters (if there are any) will lead into Luke and Lorelai getting together. **


	3. Thoughts and SmallTalk

**Cant See Stars During a Tornado**

**Summary: A tornado hits Stars Hollow Connecticut. Lorelai and Rory go to Lukes. Stuff happens. Lane joins them. Eventually L/L. No pairings for Rory or Lane.**

**Feedback: Hell yeah! Okay for some strange reason I cant get my email address to show up on this so sorry. Please Review though:)**

**Disclaimer: I own it all, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess are all mine. alarm clock goes off Huh? What? Dam it was just a dream. Oh well. 33 Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino.**

**A/N: I just realized how well this story goes along with the song, Black Clouds by Papa Roach. It's a great song. You should listen to it if you never heard it. This is not a song fic. The song just fits the story.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 3:_ Thoughts and Small-Talk_**

Lorelai let out a playful gasp, as if offended by his klutz statement. "I am not a klutz. Thanks though Luke." "No problem."

Rory was looking at the glass all over the floor and the window. She also noticed that there were little blood spots all over the floor. "Hey Luke? Are you hur…" She didn't get a chance to finish her question cause her mom did it for her.

"Oh my god! Luke! What the hell happened to you hand!" Loralie said, her voice filled with concern until she realized that his bloody hand was the one that had caught her hand to stop her from falling and that she was still holding it. "Ewww!" She pulled her hand out of Lukes bloody one wiping it on a bunch of napkins from the dispenser on the counter.

"Geez Lorelai, its only blood. Besides would you have rather me let you drop?" He grunted pulling their bag up over his shoulder and walking up the stairs with them on his heals.

"Well no, and I appreciate It but that's gross."

Luke put the bag down on the bed. "Uh…" He looked around then threw a few of his shirts off of his bed. His place was a real mess. **_'It figures that they would come over one of the few times that my place is trashed.'_** He sighed that was just his luck. "You guys can take the bed I'll sleep on the couch. Sorry about the mess."

"Its no problem Luke, you should see moms room. Ow!" Lorelai punched Rory in the arm to get her to shut up.

Rory and Lorelai tried to argue with him and tell him to take the bed but he just ignore them and went back down stairs to complete his original task of getting something to dress the cut on his hand with.

When he got back upstairs Rory and Lorelai were in their PJ's already glued to his TV. As they clicked through the channels they caught the news and stopped to listen to what was happening.

Newsman: Severe Tornado warnings have gone out for the following areas… Middletown, Waterbury, Wethersfield, Manchester, Newhaven, Wallingford, and Hartford. All counties and towns located in proximity to those areas should undergo the proper Tornado safety procedures to ensure your safety. Take shelter in storm cellars, basements, or any sturdy building. Stay away from windows…" Luke laughed in a partly pissed voice and shook his head thinking of the stick that plowed into the diner window. "Stay away from electrical outlets. Also be mindful of loose objects, there is a chance that they may fall. Stay inside at all times and do not attempt to drive anywhere."

Lorelai looked behind her and saw Luke looking at her with a crooked grin. "Oh shut up! Aren't you the least bit happy that we're hear?" She pouted playfully pretending to be hurt. Just as he was about to answer Luke was interrupted by the sound of the coffee pot whistling and steaming in the kitchen. Her eyes lit up and her playful pout turned into a happy grin that matched Rory's. Luke got up and turned his back to them to get the coffee.

"Thank you O' great backwards baseball cap, flannel wearing coffee god." Lorelai always teased him when she had the chance but it never bothered him to an angry point. She took a big gulp of the hot coffee causing Luke to stare at her like she was insane. He walked over to Rory and gave her a cup. She took a gulp that looked bigger then the one her mother had.

"You guys have got to be aliens. No normal people could or would think of taking that big a drink of boiling hot coffee. Come to think of it, no one would ever drink as much coffee as you two anyway."

"Yup were freaks of nature." Rory said taking another sip then fiddling with her cell phone.

"Yes, starving freaks of nature." Luke went to go get up from the table where he was wrapping his hand but Lorelai pushed him back into his chair. "I'll look Luke. Just fix your hand that's gross and your all soggy go change." Luke smiled crookedly on the side of his face opposite of Lorelai, which Rory took into notice.

'**_Maybe today will be the day they finally notice how they feel. God, that would be great. Lukes already more of a father to me then my dad has ever been. I wish that mom would realize that Luke loves her and that she loves him. Then she'll never have to be in pain from a broken heart again. He would never do that to her.'_ **Rory smiled happily at the thought of him and her mom together.

Lorelai found some bags of chips and her and Rory sat on Luke's bed joking and laughing while he went to change into dryer clothes.

'**_This is nice. I like having them here. I just wish that it would be permanent. God, I love Lorelai and Rory so much. But Lorelai would never want me. She's meant to be with one of those guys like Max or that Jason guy. Besides her parents would never approve. I hate watching her get her heart broken over and over again by idiots. She doesn't deserve that and neither does Rory. Why would anyone not want to be apart of his own kids' life, especially with Rory as the kid? Then again, why would anyone not want Lorelai? She's… perfect.'_ **

"This is nice. Hanging here with Luke. It's a lot better then sitting at home." Lorelai blurted out. It was meant more as a though but she accidentally spoke it out loud.

"Ye…" She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Rory jumped off the bed and walked over to the far corner of the room.

Luke was just coming out of the bathroom in a pair of black sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt rolled up at the elbows. His voice startled Lorelai who was looking at a magazine lost deep in though. Surprisingly her thoughts were actually about Luke.

'**_I wonder if he minds having us here. I owe him so much for all these years of helping me out. He's always here for me when I need him, when Rory needs him, maybe the town is right; maybe there is something there... I dought it though... Luke wouldn't like someone like me. He likes women like Rachel. I've always wondered why she would just leave Luke. I thought that they were in love. They looked so settled together. I can't imagine why anyone would want to leave Luke. He's… perfect.' _**

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He said sincerely, walking past her and fell onto the couch in a tired crash. The diner was packed today and he was running all over and now the day was finally catching up to him. Lorelai got up from the bed and sat down by Luke. "Rough day?"

"No, just a busy day. That and the fact that I had to throw Taylor out about eight times. Yours?"

"Actually… mine was great. Today Michel had to chase the chickens that we just got all around the inn. It was hilarious; he came inside yelling about his suit, which was completely covered in dirt and mud. I swear Sookie and me were laughing for hours." She started to laugh again as the site of Micheall covered in mud popped into her head.

Another huge crack of thunder hit and Lorelai instinctively grabbed onto Lukes hand. He didn't mind he never did, her skin was always soft and he loved the feel. Just having her around made him happier. That's why he always got less grumpier when she came to the diner. After it was over she realized she was still holding his hand and pulled it away slightly embarrassed.

A few minutes later Rory came over to the where they were siting, cell phone in hand. "Hey babe, who was that?"

"Lane."

**The End of Chapter 3**

**Thanks for reading so far. I have no idea if I spelt Micheall right. This chapter ended up longer then was originally intended. If you think that the storyline is going to slow then please tell me cause I can speed it up. Lane will be in the next chapter. I don't really have her character nailed yet. Okay well tell me if you like it cause I'm done ranting**

.:_CripticWolf:._


	4. Chapter 4

**Cant See Stars During a Tornado**

**Summary: A tornado hits Stars Hollow Connecticut. Lorelai and Rory go to Lukes. Stuff happens. Lane joins them. Eventually L/L. No pairings for Rory or Lane.**

**Feedback: Hell yeah! Okay for some strange reason I cant get my email address to show up on this so sorry. Please Review though:)**

**Disclaimer: I own it all, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess are all mine. alarm clock goes off Huh? What? Dam it was just a dream. Oh well. 33 Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 4**

Previously: A few minutes later Rory came over to the where they were siting, cell phone in hand. "Hey babe, who was that?"

"Lane."

Rory explained that Lane was all alone in her house cause Mrs. Kim was visiting family in Korea. She told them what Lane had told her, about all the antique things in her house falling all over the place so Luke offered that she could stay over at his house for the night with the them. When he said that he would go get her and stood up Rory gave him a huge hug and called Lane back to tell her. Lorelai however did not like the idea of him going out into the storm even if Lanes house was only across the townsqare. While he went to change back into his regular flannel and jeans attire Lorelai got off the couch and stood infront of the bathroom door waiting for him to come out.

Luke opened the door and looked up from buttoning his shirt. When he saw Lorelai he jumped back startled. "Geez Lorelai! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He sighed. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Im coming with you." That was the last thing Lorelai wanted to do but she needed to stall him. Her overactive imagination imagining all the things that could happen to him in the storm.

"What?" Luke said in disbelief.

"You heard me Mr. I'm coming with you." Lorelai said firmly acting out her firmness by stomping her foot on the ground and straighting out.

Luke laughed. "Uh... No your not." He said shaking his head with a smile that said 'your not serious did you really think that I would let you come.'

"Thats not fair!" she pouted.

"Its perfectly fair. Now go drink your poison and i'll be right back." With that said he turned her to the direction of her chair and gently pushed her down into it before heading downstairs.

Luke walked down stairs and out the door of the diner. Once again he found himself staring at the black sky and bent over trees. The wind was unbelievable and he barely was able to keep himself steady. A few times he actually lost his balance and had to grab hold of something to get back up. By the time he made it about 15 feet away from the diner Luke was drenched, but he was relieved when he finally made it to Lanes front porch. Finally able to catch his breath.

Before Luke even got a chance to knock Lane was out to greet him with 2 bookbags; one carrying cds and the other clothes. Luke took the heavier one from her and then they made there way back to the diner, both running as fast as humanly possible and both freezing. Luke skidded to a stop when he saw another one of his windows shatter. "GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled and frustration but at the site of Taylors windows being broken also he smiled slightly. **_'Well, thats better.' _**Luke and Lane started running again and before they knew it they were back in the diner. Both happy to be out of the rain.

"Thanks Luke." Lane said sincerely.

"No problem Lane. But I know something you can do in return for me." Luke remebered his argument with Lorelai before he left for Lanes and that she seemed woried that something mint happen to him so he decided to play a little joke on her.

"Lorelai!" Lane yelled running up the stairs. Lorelai looked terrified when she saw Lane.

"Lane whats wrong! Oh my god is it Luke? What happened? Where is he?" Lane noticed how worried Lorelai was and how it was obvious she cared for Luke alot more then he though.

"Its Luke he got hurt! Hes outside infront of the diner!" Lorelai ran past Lane and down the stairs. When Rory got up to follow Lane quickly told Rory what Luke had her. Rory smiled at the thought of tricking her mother.

"Cruel... yet very interesting." Rory and Lane ran over to the bed imediatly opening the bookbag full of CD's while Lorelai ran down the stairs.

The entire time Luke was downstairs he was fighting to not laugh to hard. He heard it all. When he heard Lorelais footsteps on the stairs getting closer he moved to the side of the door just out of view of her.

"Luke! I'm coming! Don't worry!" Lorelai yelled running down the stairs. But when she reached the bottom she never would have expected what happened.

Luke jumped out infront of her. "AAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed and fell on her but on the stairs. Luke broke out in laughter. It was almost made it to hard for him to stand cause he was laughing so hard. "Luke you JERK! That was so not funny!" She got up and punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry. I - just - couldnt resist." he said inbetween laughs. Lorelai turned around and ran upstairs making him feel bad but she was just pretending to be really pissed at him. "Ah... Lorelai come on. I was just playing with you." He yelled back up the stairs to her before ansending them himself. When he got up stairs he saw her sitting in a chair pouting pretending to be mad at him. He felt bad and she noticed that. "Come on. I was only kidding." He told her over and over but she wouldnt make eye contact with him. **_'Okay then... time to bring out the big guns.' _** Luke walked over to the coffe pot and walked it over to her. He waved it infront of her face and she opened her eyes when the great smell of her elixer of life was gone. Lorelai turned to see him heading for the sink.

"This is the last of my last bag of coffee till I get a new shipment, 3 days from now." He informed her tipping the pot to make some spill in the sink. Her eyes widened. "That won't work. Luke Danes I am very mad at you." A smile played on his lips. He knew she'd give in. Rory and Lane did also, they were whispering and laughing together. As Luke got to the last of it almost, there was about enough for one more cup, Lorelai jumped up and ran over to him saving the coffee.

"Your so evil." She said to him but he just laughed when he saw her smile.

"Are they flirting?" Lane asked Rory to be sure that she wasnt imagining things.

"Looks like." Rory replied with a smile then went back to looking at CD's very happy about the way things were going tonight so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cant See Stars During a Tornado**

**Summary: See chapter 1 and on.**

**Feedback: YEAH! See profile for email address:) Please review I live for them... No really i do.**

**Disclaimer: I own it all, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess are all mine. alarm clock goes off Huh? What? Dam it was just a dream. Oh well. 33 Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 5**

By: Cripticwolf

Things had quieted down mostly in Luke's apartment since the prank he played on Lorelai. Rory and Lane were listening to music while arguing about what actors were hotter. Luckily the electricity hadn't gone out yet, just the cable and phones had, so they still had heat, lights, and of course the microwave. Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table humming some song while reading a magazine Lane had brought over, along with stuffing her face with the Apple pie from the diner that morning. They all seemed to be full of energy and wide-awake. Luke on the other hand was dead tired. He stretched out on the couch and drifted deep into his thoughts.

**_'God, this feels perfect. It's relaxing and fitting having them here. I wonder what Lorelai's thinking about. Psh... probably not about me that's for sure. Geez, I'm pathetic. She's never gonna feel the same way I feel.'_** Look closed his eyes and continued with his thoughts. **_'My life would be so different if Lorelai and Rory weren't in it. God I can barely remember a time when they weren't around. Honestly, I think I would have the most boring life if it were that way. Ever since I met Lorelai I couldn't help but fall in love with her and her daughter. Hell... Was there a way not to? They're both beautiful, smart, hardworking, funny, and Lorelai has got those beautiful blue eyes. Every time I see them I melt, or better yet drown. God, She makes me crazy. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I insist on loving her when I know it will 'never' happen?'_**

He was rattled out of his thoughts from the feeling of little objects hitting him and the sound of giggling. He opened his eyes just in time to see about 15 little orange Cheetos fly at his face. "What the...?"

"Sorry Luke-" The three laughing girls said in unison. Lorelai had moved form her spot at the table to the side of the couch opposite of him while Rory and Lane remained on his bed. "Yeah... We just couldn't help... it. I mean... who could pass up the great opportunity of football during a Tornado." Lorelai finished in between laughs. She looked at Luke noticing his expression, **_'Uh oh. He looks pissed'_** She though but was surprised when she just saw him smile at her as he bent down to pick the cheetos off his floor.

Lorelai turned her head at Rory. Shock written all over her facial features, but soon changed when Luke threw the hand full of cheetos he had picked up back at her. Her jaw dropped down and she caught a bunch in her mouth.

"Why thank you Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap Man." She said in a deep mocking cartoon hero voice. He just laughed then leaned back on the couch once again. Lorelai did the same when Rory and Lane came over to them.

"Um Luke... We have a question to ask you."

"Oh god." Luke shook his head fearful of what was coming. Lorelai smiled.

"We were wondering if you had any CD's or magazines... So do ya?" Lane asked.

"Huh DIRTY!" Lorelai said which earned her the patented "Ah geez." from Luke as he stood up and walked over to the closet.

"I mint have some from Liz when we were in high school." He said pushing stuff around in his closet.

"Oh Awesome. Luke memories." Lorelai said excitedly jumping up from the couch and depositing herself next to Luke in front of his closet. She picked up one of his baseball caps and put it on her head. Using the same deep cartoon voice from before she said, "Now enter the deeply mysterious childhood of Lucas Danes." She said smiling, which got some laughs out of Rory and Lane.

"Shut up." Luke said gruffly.

"Oh wait. No, no I'm sorry I mean the mysterious childhood of Lucas 'Butch' Danes." She corrected playfully punching him on the arm. Rory and Lane were laughing hysterically and their laughs only grew louder when Luke hit Lorelai in the face with a pillow. Rory and Lane fell on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Your not funny." Luke sighed trying to hide his own smile and laughter until he started venting. "I knew that stupid name would never live me down. God I hated it. EVERYONE called me that. I don't even know why! Ya know what and its all that stupid schools fault that you know! Trust me you never would have found out if you didn't see that trophy."

Rory and Lane started to get their laughter under control and concentrated on the boxes Luke pulled out of his closet.

"You can uh... You can just go through those. I don't remember what's in them. Honestly I never even thought about, I forgot that those were even in there. It's been about 10 years since I've touched them." He looked around at the four boxes on his floor then continued. "The one with Liz's name on should have CD's and magazines. But ah remember Liz isn't really all that normal so I have 'NO' idea what magazines they are.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Okay so that another chapter down. I am trying to get another one done now. I will be starting as soon as I finish writing this note. I have to go to school tomorrow for the first day so im not sure if I'll be able to update too often. But I will try. im a freshman this year and Im terrified cause i saw my Highschool the other day for orientation and I was so lost. We stood there for and hour or two untill i got my bearings. I came home and forgot where everything was. So anyway, I will update ASAP. Please review i love reading them:) **_

_**Oh and I kno i need to write longer chapters. Im working on it:) cause im still having a hard time trying to think of ideas for this story. lol. Also Im not sure if when Luke was a kid they were records and not CD's so if i screwed up sorry.**_

Next time on my story: Rory, Lane and Lorelai go through the boxes. Luke remembers. Lorelai becomes very interested in his past. They continue to think about eachother. Rory and Lane notice. A movie, and surprise sleeping arangements.


	6. Memories of Both Good and Bad past

**Cant See Stars During a Tornado**

**Summary: See chapter 1 and on.**

**Feedback: YEAH! See profile for email address:) Please review I live for them... No really i do.**

**Disclaimer: I own it all, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess are all mine. alarm clock goes off Huh? What? Dam it was just a dream. Oh well. 33 Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino.**

**(A/N: There is a a part about Lukes mother in this story. I dont remeber ever hearing her name in the show so im just gonna name her Diana. Ive read stories that have said that she died in child birth with Liz and other stories that have said that she died of life threatening illnesses and im not sure if Luke or anyone else mentioned it in any of the episodes. Im not really sure but for this story I'm just gonna say that she died of Cancer. Hope that that dosent make anyone mad or pissed off at me or anything. If it does I appologize. Just please dont kill me.) **

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 6: Memories of Both Good and Bad Past**

By: CripticWolf

Rory and Lane were having a ball going through the boxes. "Oh my god I remember these! I used to have these CD's but I had to hide them outside so that my parents' wouldn't find them. Rory remind me when we go over for another Friday night in hell to check the crooked tree in the back, okay?" Lorelai said with a huge smile, remembering her past memories. Rory made a mental note and went back to her own interesting item. This made Luke happy. He loved to see Lorelai smile and he was afraid that she had been bored and starting to regret the idea of coming to his place. "Yeah the magazines are interesting." Lane said looking at an old music magazine. Luke looked at her like she was crazy. He thought that she was just saying that to make him feel good. "No we're serious. This is fun." Rory reassured him after seeing the look on his face.

Lorelai picked a picture up out of one of the boxes and started to laugh hysterically. "Oh my god! Rory, look at this!" Rory did as she was told and walked over to look at what was making her mother laugh so hard.

"Oh my gosh! That's hilarious! We have to put that up in town!" Rory blurted out at first sight of the picture where Luke was strangling Kirk. When Lane reacted in the same way Luke couldn't stand it. **_'What's so funny?' _**

"What the hell is so funny?" He said, thinking that it was probably a picture of him.

"This picture. Luke this is hilarious! I'm not giving this back, EVER." Lorelai was determined to keep the picture at all costs. In the picture Luke was choking Kirk with Sookie, Jackson, Andrew, and Liz all looking at them laughing. It looked like they were at some kind of party. Actually Lorelai was quite sure that that's what it was from the cups they were all holding and the lights all around.

"Why are you killing Kirk? Rory asked grinning clearly curious.

"Uh... not sure really. I was probably drunk that's why I cant remember." Luke replied honestly.

Rory and Lane laughed then went back to the magazines they were reading before. Lorelai continued looking at the pictures stopping at one of Luke, Andrew and Jackson. They were teenagers probably around 16 she guessed. All three had beer bottles in there hands and Andrew was putting Luke in chokehold. Not seriously just messing around. She could tell it wasn't serious cause Luke would have been killing him for one and for two they were all laughing, clearly wasted. She could see it in their eyes, and despite the obvious fun she could swear that Lukes eyes had a hint of emotional pain and hurt in them.

Luke just sat there staring at her, his head resting against the wall where he was sitting. He loved the way she looked when she was concentrating and thinking about something. He was falling asleep also but desperately trying to stay awake. Just as his eyes started to close he heard another one of his windows breaking followed by the sound of the harsh winds0 and rumbling of the thunder. All four jumped at the sound. The storm hadn't died down any at all but increased its intensity. Luke was pissed but there was nothing he could do about it so he took a deep breath and sighed heavily letting his head fall back against the wall with a thud.

Lorelai could see that he was pissed and she felt bad that now 3 of his diner's windows were broke from the stupid storm. But on the other hand she was happy about the storm because she was at Lukes, learning more about him and his life.

Luke opened his eyes and looked at her when he felt her eyes on him. Feeling foolish and rude for staring at him she just smiled and went back to the pictures. Luke smiled back and was about to relax again when an envelope sticking out of the box caught his eye. He didn't recognize it and it looked like it had never even been open. He leaned away from the wall and grabbed the dusty, worn envelope. Carefully he opened it and unfolded the old piece of paper in it making sure not to rip the delicate, worn-out paper and began reading it slowly...

_To My Dearest Children Lucas and Elizabeth,_

_I Love you and always will. When you both were born those moments had been the happiest moments in my life, along with your father of course. No matter what happenes I will always love you two. Your both the reason I held on this long and I am sorry but its just getting so hard. I want you both to know that I love you and to never give up in life._

_Lizzy: I love you so much and I never want you to forget that. You're the greatest little girl I could have ever hoped for. I know that you are still too young to read this but I'm sure that your brother or father will help. Good luck in the future and I know that you will be a beautiful you lady and make someone a wonderful wife. Be nice to your brother you know he loves you more then anything in the world. And never give up always do good; your best in fact and never let anyone tell you anything that you don't believe._

_Lucas: You are wonderful. I never have any problems with you. You're a great kid and I'm sure that you'll be an even greater man. I want you to do well in school, graduate and have a wonderful, fulfilling career. I'm confident that you will. I couldn't have asked for a better son, you're everything I could have wished for and more. I see you becoming a great person in the future Luke and I want you to make sure you follow your dreams. Don't let anything come between them. When you finally settle down with the woman that you love I'm sure that you'll be happy. Your going to make someone a great husband and you'll be a great father some day. I just hope that you take the opportunities that life gives you and make someone of yourself, someone that you 'want' to be. Never let anyone tell you that you cant do anything and never disbelieve in yourself. _

_Take care of your sister for me Lucas and I'm sorry I wont be able to see the both of you grow up. I really am sorry. Take care and I Love you both more then anything._

_Love always your mother,_

_Diana Kathryn Danes_

Luke felt a knot forming in his throat and tears threatening to escape his eyes. Swallowing hard he closed his eyes letting a single tear slid down his cheek. While reading the letter he had completely forgotten that he had company. His heart hurt and his eyes burned. It had been so long since he had cried about anything, especially his mother. He never cried for her no matter how much people told him to. She had told him not to cry for her when she died and that she was very proud of the man he was becoming. When he didn't see his dad cry he didn't cry. Just locked it away and moved on. But then when his dad had died he never got a chance to cry. Too many things were happening at that time, Liz, funeral plans, hospital bills, school, and the store. But now he couldn't help it. He was loosing a battle with his tears and it all fell apart when he saw the date on the paper and a picture of his mother and father and him in the living room of their house the first day hat they brought Liz home from the hospital. Tracing it with his thumb. The picture was taken 4 years earlier but the letter was dated just 3 days before she died. He felt guilty all of a sudden. This letter was supposed to be read years ago but it never was, it was just collecting dust in a box that he dumped in his closet after his father died.

Lorelai noticed how quiet Luke was and looked up from the pics she was looking at. His head was bent down and there was a letter in his hands. She couldn't see his face completely but she could tell that he was fighting to keep tears at bay. She had never seen him that way before, like he was truly about to break down and cry. She wondered what was on that paper to make him that way. Luckily Rory and Lane didn't notice they were sitting on the other side of the apartment reading some old magazines still. She saw him take in a heavy, shaky breath as if it were painful and close his eyes as a tear fell from one of them. For the first time since he took the boxes out she realized that it must be painful for him to think about all the memories of his past. She stared at him with sympathetic eyes lost in though. **_'Oh my god he's actually crying. I hope he's okay. This must be so hard for him. God what a great friend I am. Just now realizing this... I wonder what's on that piece of paper to break him that way... What if it's a letter from Rachel or another girlfriend of his? Oh my go- Oh Christ, am I jealous! How can I be jealous? He's just my friend and he's obviously in pain right now. I have to see if he's all right; but how? What do I say to him, I know pretty much nothing about his past._**'

Luke looked up when he finally realized that he wasn't alone. **_'Dammit' _**He thought. He stood up abruptly and quickly said, "I ah... I have to ah... go fix the... thing. Down stairs." It was obvious to everyone in the room that he wasn't okay and that he was lying so he could get out of the room. After he finished saying that, a very emotional and embarrassed Luke dropped the letter and hurried down the stairs. When he remembers about the storm he walked back the storage room, grabbing a beer on the way. He needed to be alone. He couldn't let them see him like that, without his tuff-guy resolve. He couldn't let them see him cry, especially over something so stupid. But was it stupid? Really?

**The End of Chapter 6**

_**Please review... Tell me what you think. For some reason Im not happy with this chapter. What do you think did you like it? If ya did please review!**_

_**Okay its 3:43 am right now on a saturday. Im so sorry. I have been majorly pissed lately cause ive wanted to write but was to tired to cause of school. GOD 9th grade sucks. Its only been 3 days and i already hate it. I am so bored from it. So far ive already fallen asleep in all of my classes. Its so annoying cause they are doing construction on my HS and now every possible short cut is now unavailable due to them not wanting us to get hurt so now we have to go the long way all the time. Okay soory enough of my ramling i kno you all probaly dont care. I will try to update ASAP. Although it probaly wont be until next weekend. Sorry.**_

_**About my other story A Friday Night Fight Equals A Bad Accident, I have some writers block with that story at the moment but I will try to get a nother chap up tomorrow but that may not be possible so it may be later this week or next week end... again sorry.**_


	7. Explanations and a First Move

_**Cant See Stars During A Tornado**_

Warning: This chapter may not be good for everyone. It revolves strongly on the topic/speak of Cancer. Dont read if easily offened by the subject.

A/N: Sorry if I offend anybody. I appologize if it does. So here is just another chapter. Hope you enjoy...

**Chapter 7: An Eplanations and A Move**

By: Cripticwolf

Rory and Lane just stood there confused and concerned while Lorelai walked over to the letter and read it. Her eyes filled with tears as she read over the worn letter slowly. Then it dawned on her why it had affected him so much. It was from his mother. Her hand rose to her mouth as tears fell down her eyes. She stared at the stairs for a few minutes, and calmed her crying down all the way but it was still evident in her eyes that she had been and turned to Rory and Lane.

"Um... Rory, Lane I'll be right back. I'm going to go see if he needs help."

"Mom? What just happened? Is he okay? I mean I've never seen Luke like that before and I've known him basically my whole life and I happen to know that there is nothing for him to be doing down there so what's up?" Rory asked concerned for the man that has always been in her life and that she considered as a father figure.

"I don't know Rory." Lorelai said truthfully equally if not more concerned. "But I'm gonna go talk to him and make sure he's alright. Stay here and finish what you two were doing. We'll be back in a few minutes." With that Lorelai slowly made her way down the stairs to the diner. She checked the kitchen and the restrooms but he wasn't there, which left only one more place... the storage room.

Luke sat down on a few boxes and took a swig of his beer, leaning his head back against the wall he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that letter had managed to rattle him so much, and after all these years. For as long as he had remembered he had always been able to holdback his emotions, but reading that one letter sent painful aches and memories through him. **_'Geez they all must think that I'm insane. I can't believe I just ran away up there. I have to go fix something downstairs, psh. Yeah Luke great job real believable.' _**He took another deep breath, which led to an even bigger sigh, just as Lorelai walked in.

"Wow. Big sigh." She said softly.

"Yeah well... look I'm sorry about up there… Just walking away like that. Its just- I didn't kno..." Lorelai could tell that it was hard for him to find the right words so she interrupted. He would let her in eventually when he wanted to, or at least that's what she hoped.

"Its alright Luke. Its your house, your stuff, you had every rite to do whatever you wanted to or want to for that matter."

He looked up at her and saw here pinkish eyes. **_'Dammit! I even managed to make her miserable. Unbelievable...'_**

"You read it huh?" He asked redirecting his gaze to the swishing liquid inside the bottle he was holding.

Lorelai was a little taken back by his question. "What?"

"The letter that I dropped before. You read it right?"

She shouldn't have read it and she began to feel bad for intruding. Should she lie and tell him she didn't or should she tell him that she had and that she was sorry. "Luke I... I'm sorry; I didn't mean to invade your privacy... I shouldn't have rea-" He cut her off.

"Lorelai its all right. I don't care if you read it or not. But I guess you would like to know more about it" He looked at her and she knew that she should say no but thought that maybe him talking about it would make him feel better. Luke hated talking about things and if she knew him like she thought she did then he never talked about it with anyone before.

"Um okay... but only if you want to. I'm not gonna batter you with questions or anything like that. Only what you want to talk about we'll talk about." Lorelai was a little panicked. She didn't want something to happen to screw up there friendship... AGAIN.

Luke reached down and grabbed a beer out of the little fridge and handed it to her grinning slightly and touched by how concerned she was of him. It made him feel good. Anything with her made him feel good. **_'Geez I love this woman. There's not one thing wrong with her and not one thing I would ever change.' _** Luke took a deep breath bracing himself for his past memories; the ones he packed up in a box along time ago and let collect dust until today. Lorelai saw him and walked over to sit next to him on the bunch of boxes. After taking one big gulp of his beer Luke began and Lorelai listened intently.

"Well I guess I should probably tell you how my mother died. That is if you want to know about it." Lorelai nodded and squeezed his hand for reassurance. She knew this was going to be hard for him, in fact even though she didn't really agree with her mother on everything she knew that if the situation were reversed that she probably wouldn't be able to do it at all. Admiring his strength and wanting to know more about him she waited for him to continue.

"Okay well, when I was about five or six I remember my mom had been having horrible pains in and around her lungs when she would breath so when she went to the doctor they told her that she had Lung cancer and it was in a very bad stage. She ended up getting to Chemo for around 3 years and had about 4 overall surgeries to try and remove the entire tumor. They were a success and the doctors had said how strong she was and how she astounded them will to fight it. I remember that my dad never left her side." He paused for a few minutes holding back tears then continued somewhat shakily.

"She was doing really well for a few years later when I was about 11 she went back in the hospital for pains and was diagnosed with Leukemia." Luke saw that she was sort of lost about what exactly Leukemia was besides just a Cancer, that much she knew, so he explained to her what it was as he continued.

"It's a disease that prevents your body from being able to fight infections and once she diagnosed she was determined to fight it, but it was just to much for her. Her lung cancer returned and she began getting very sick very often. She fought for another 2 years before she gave in. She must have known she was gonna go cause that letter was addressed 3 days before she died." He sighed. Part of him felt a little better being able to talk about it but he was still fighting his tears more now then before. Lorelai rubbed his back and he started to let a few fall from his eyes as he remembered the night that she died. "God Lorelai... I... I feel like I could have done something... I wish I could have done something. I feel like an asshole for just stuffing that stuff in those boxes and letting them collect dust. That letter should have been read then, not twenty something years later."

"Luke you know its okay to cry and that none of it was your fault. The letter was just misplaced. The important part is that you've read it and I think that's what she wanted." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. I feel better, really. All cause of you." He said sincerely.

"No problem. You're always here when I need a shoulder to cry on or someone to just talk to. I'm happy to repay the favor."

They heard a soft rumble of thunder but within seconds it erupted and boomed from outside. The lights flickered on and off and once again Lorelai jumped to Luke only this time she was practically on his lap. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes then Luke made a move that he hoped he wouldn't regret.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**TBC...**

Okay really sorry if this chapter sucks. I appologize if i got any facts wrong or screwed anything up. My mind wasnt completely in this chap when i was writing it so sorry if it sucks. I kept getting interupted constantly when i was writing it. Plus i actually fell asleep at my desk...lol.. I kno that this chapter was depressing but I promise the story will get better from here on out. Its actually coming close to an end.

Is it just me or are my chapters getting suckier as i go? Will update soon that is if you still want me too. Please review but be nice to me:)


	8. Wow

**Can't See Stars During A Tornado**

See chapter 1-7 for everything else.

(A/N OMFG I AM SSSSOOOOOOO DAM SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! I have wanted too but school has just been so dam annoying lately and ive had absolutely NO time. Sucks cause now im freaking sick. I swear to god im like the only person I kno that gets sick in the summer and like 3 months before snow!

lol anyway... here is another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I try to answer most of you who have questions in emails cause I dont have time when i write my chaps most time to acknowledge everyone. But i really really appreciate it. You all keep me writing... ENJOY

_**Chapter 8: Wow**_

By: Cripticwolf

The kiss was all Luke at first but soon he felt Lorelai relax and kiss him back. His head was spinning**_ 'Oh my god!"_** He was kissing her, Lorelai Gilmore, and she was kissing him back. **_'This is so...Unbelievable."_**

Lorelai couldn't believe it. She was kissing him, Lucas Danes, Burger Boy, Diner Luke - Luke the Coffee God - Backwards Baseball Cap Flannel Wearing Luke. **_'Wow!"_** She thought. **_'This is unbelievable."_**

Both had their eyes closed and both of them were breathing heavy. What had started out, as a simple, soft, hesitant kiss was now a passionately hungry one. Luke and Lorelai were on an all time high at that point, and both felt like they were flying. Luke's hands found their way into her hair and he rubbed it softly, as Lorelai wrapped her hands behind his neck playing with the small curls under his hat. Neither of them wanted to pull apart; both worried that it would never happen again. They finally pried away from each other gasping for Oxygen, and both just stared. They were both emotional hurricanes, thoughts spinning in their minds like tornados... (ironic huh?)

Luke tried to say something but nothing came out. He was still in shock, both of them were. "Wow." Lorelai managed to choke out before he could say anything. He wasn't sure if it was a 'good' wow or a 'get away from me you perv' wow. Instinctively leaning to the second one Luke began to rant worriedly.

"Lorelai I- I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right..." She looked at him sincerely a little hurt by him saying it wasn't right, cause she'd have to disagree. She thought it was perfect. Like her dreams only 100 times better. Luke noticed how he had apparently hurt her feelings. The words came out wrong and he didn't mean it the way she thought he did.

"Wait... no I don't mean... I don't mean that the 'kiss' wasn't right... It was great... more then great... Look I understand if you're mad at me. You probably don't even want to look at me right now... I knew you didn't fell the same way but I just... I needed to find out for mys-" Before Luke could break into another nervous rant she stopped him.

"Shut up." She said before she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. This one however was short and sweet, but still held all the same meaning.

"Why do I get the feeling your trying to shut me up?" Luke said smiling with a big goofy grin.

"I was not." Lorelai partly lied, with a fake pout pretending to be hurt by Lukes comment.

He just looked at her and cocked his eyebrows up at her, knowing she was lying. "Okay then, well I guess since I hurt your feelings you won't be coming in anymore for my coffee, huh?" Luke said teasingly.

"Okay! Okay fine. I guess I was but I was only trying to stop you to tell you that you were wrong."

"About the kiss? I know that and I'm sor-"

"Luke it wasn't from the damn kiss. The kiss was great, more then great it was... AMAZING. You were wrong to think that it was a bad idea." She took one of his hands in hers. "Luke, your the greatest thing that ever happened in my life, well except Rory of course. Look..." Lorelai paused searching for the words then continuing. "No matter what happened to me you were always there. I needed a shoulder to cry on you gave it, I need help, you helped, you've been the stone pillar in me and Rory's lives since we moved here and your my best friend, besides Rory of course. All these years of looking for the right person to spend my life with and all along he was right in front of me, everyday. I guess I was just to... afraid, or stupid to realize that. I love you Luke."

Luke was deeply touched by what she said to him. She loved him and he loved her and Rory more then family. He looked at her for a minute before answering, taking in the site her beautiful eyes and beautiful smile, which was now huge on her face.

"You're so ridicules." He stated coldly and Lorelais smile dropped.

"Wh... What?" She said almost about to cry. She just poured her heart out to him and that's all he thought to say. It was definitely a low blow and it hurt.

All of a sudden Luke cracked a smile of his own and gently took her face in his hands. "You could never be stupid."

Lorelai let out the nervous breath she had been holding and the tears flowed. Only these weren't the tears from before these were happy tears.

"Lorelai... I" He looked at her straight in the eyes still holding her face and whipping her tears away with his thumbs.

"I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you, walking into the diner begging for coffee. I have always loved you. When you're around you do things to me. You make me... ugh I don't know... you just... you just make me happy. Even if I'm having the most miserable day, once I see you I get happy, then you leave and I get miserable again. You're the most beautiful women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, let alone ever seeing. You and Rory mean everything to me and," Luke didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how to put what he was feeling in words. He was never very good at the whole talking thing. She means so dam much to him she would never know, cause it would never be possible to show or say it.

He grabbed her and brought her closer to him pretty much on his lap. "God Lorelai! I love you so much." Luke pulled her to him sealing the final few inches between them both and crushed her lips to his. She instantly kissed him back as their tongues danced around each other and they held together tightly. Her hands were traveling all around his back and shoulders, as his did the same. He ran his hand against her thigh and then hugged her closed laying kisses all over her neck. They kissed as if they wouldn't be able to live with out each other if they were to stop. Lorelai slid her hands up Luke's shirt and could feel all of his back muscles and his hard abs. "Wow." She said against his lips.

Regretfully after a few minutes Luke had to pull back as it started getting more and more heated, again. He looked at her out of breath. "Lorelai... We can't do this right now. As much as I would completely love to, we just cant."

"What? Why?" She said kissing his ear and neck while unbuttoning his shirt, causing him to loose his trail of thought for a minute.

"Uh... Cause of... Rory and Lane," He said finally. Lorelai was making it extremely hard for him to think let alone talk.

"They're still upstairs." He finished and Lorelai immediately stopped jumping, off of him.

"Oh my god! You right I completely forgot." She straightened herself up and then sat back down on one of the boxes across from Luke that she was previously on earlier. "So..."

"So..." Luke said unsure what to say.

"What are we gonna do about this?"

"About what?"

"This Luke." She motioned her hands in the air between the two of them. "Us."

"Oh... well geez I don't know. All I do know is that I want this. It feels right to me, ya know?" Luke said sincerely.

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm all in if you are." Luke said nervously. Lorelai didn't answer as quickly as he would have wanted and it was making extremely uncomfortable and more nervous. A few minutes when by and he couldn't take it anymore.

"LORELAI!" She laughed at him. "Sorry honey," **_Wow that sounded good. _**"I couldn't resist."

"Of course I'm all in Luke." They kissed quickly, fixed their clothes and then made their way upstairs, worried that Rory and Lane would find out what happened.

For another hour or two everyone sort of just did their own thing. The storm did not pick up any but it didn't seem to be to bad now either. Many times it ended up hailing and the all listened to it hitting the roof from inside. The thunder still rumbled every now and then and the lightning still lit up the sky as well. Lorelai took every advantage of the thunder to jump into Luke's arms even though it didn't really scare her anymore. She just wanted to feel his arms around her. Rory and Lane didn't ask any questions after Luke and Lorelai returned. They just smiled to each other and continued what they were doing, both relieved to see Luke much better then before. Rory noticed his extremely goofy grin that was plastered to his face the whole time he was straightening up his apartment. It was completely out of character for the usual grumpy diner owner. Suspiciously her mother was wearing the same goof grin if not a bigger one. You would think that they were having a contest of something. Several times she had even caught them sharing a moment or two from across Lukes place. Staring at each other and only making the smiles grow larger for no reason in particular. They thought that they were doing a great job at fooling Rory and Lane but Rory knew better. She wasn't that stupid and she quickly put 2and2 together. She was so happy for the both of them **_'God. Its about freaking time!'_**

Rory and Lane were practically half dead on Luke's bed. They hadn't meant to fall asleep on it just sort of happened. It also left no room for Lorelai to sleep. Secretly Lorelai was extremely happy that they had fallen asleep. Now she would be able to sneak in sleeping with Luke. **_'Yay. God I'm happy right now. Ugh I'm gonna kill him! I am having Luke cravings. He's almost as much as an addiction now as coffee... nah maybe not as much as my beloved 'poison' but definitely a close second.'_**

Luke had fallen asleep on the couch about the same time that Rory and Lane had. She watched him fight to stay awake but in the end he couldn't. Lorelai knew that his day was tuff today and she was surprised he was even able to stay awake as long as he had. Silently she just sat and watched him sleep. **_'God he's so cute.'_** She chuckled slightly knowing that he would kill her if she said that about him out loud. **_'How come I never acted on this before? God... All these years... We could have been a big happy family by now. I was so stupid! But geez am I lucky. I can't believe I have Luke. I always wanted a man just like him and now I got something better... him.'_**

Lorelai slowly crammed herself up on the couch next to Luke. He picked his arm up and let her slide up against his chest. She didn't think that he was awake, just that it was more of a reaction. He was worm and comfy and she could feel his light breath on her. She fit there perfectly and her last thoughts before falling asleep was that _no one could ever touch her or hurt her again. She had Luke and he would never hurt her._ His arm fell down across her stomach and she pulled her to him tightly intent on not letter her go. In return she just snuggled further into him and fell asleep.

_Thanky you all so much for reading. I kno it got mushy. Im not that good at writing romance. There will probably only be two maybe three chapters at max left to this story. Well im off for now... The rest of my stories will be updated on sunday hopefully. _


	9. Is This A Good Idea? You Know Us

**Can't See Stars During A Tornado**

**See all the other chapters for everything else.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**jennisfifi- Holy Crap! Thats so freaking wierd. I never would have guessed i just wrote this the night we had a tornado in PA. THanks for that link it was neat:) That Connecticuts Tonado Valley thing is majorly weird. I never knew that. I wasnt even sure that Connecticut got alot or any for that matter Tornados. lol.**

**Speacial thanks to-** ProFfeSseR, Alexiamanda, Lukelorelaichick, LittleGGlover, javarox, KatieS(thankyou so much), Gilmoregrl519, Gilmoregirlkk, PuffingNoise, LukeNLorelaiFanatic, LLfreak8285, BluJPlover, Mrs. Scott Patterson, starshollow108, LukeNLorelaifan, Shawnee89

**Also thanks too- **gilmoreaddict, orangesherbert7, Lauren L, E, flannelwhore( lol I love your name:) MoKnKeYbUtT09, midnite star watcher, snowlight24, irishdancingolfteamplayingchick, Number One Dork, GilmoreHorseFreak04, Minimoon, Omlet-Toast, TopBanana, Aurorita, QuidditchGirl84, Jessroxmysox, samy2289, shamelessOne, idolizelorelai13, junkieangelbabe, hanselel, Gilmore major fan, aggieshan08, xxnicole033xx, MissGG, Tears4Chris, petitos grasshoppertie, Katieanna, GilmoreGirlsFreadazoid.

**LOL WOOO go me i finally did the shoutout things... i finally had time... now off the the next chapter:)**

_**Chapter 9: Is this a good idea? You know, us?**_

By: Cripticwolf

Lorelai slept soundly in Luke's arms, gently moving with the comfortable rise and fall of his chest. He was snoring lightly and she smiled every time she felt the stubble on his face touch hers. She knew that she could fall off of the small couch at any second but she wasn't worried because she knew that if she fell then so would he, mainly because his arms were around her so protectively. Lorelai loved the fact that if anything happened to her he would be there, just like he had always been. That's exactly how she felt, protected, right and so in love with him.

Rory picked her head up off the bed after a crack of thunder woke her. She sat up slowly careful not to wake up Lane from the motion of the bed. _**'Where's mom?' **s_he thought until she spotted her. She was on the couch with Luke and Rory had to laugh at the site. Her mom was lying on top of him, her hair was sticking up, and she had one arm draped down off the side. She watched her mom peacefully rise and fall with the movement of Lukes' chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively and posessively. She couldn't help her enormous smile from showing; it was just like the goofy ones her mom and Luke both had on before. **_'That's so cute.'_** she thought slowly getting up off the bed and grabbing her phone out of her bag. Rory snapped a picture of them. She couldn't resist that perfect opportunity. After she took the picture she just stood where she was, perfectly still, praying that they wouldn't wake up or at least not her mom. Her mom would know that it was the flash of her camera phone and if either of them saw the picture she would be so dead. She knew that her cell phone would be reduced to pieces in an instant. When neither of them moved Rory crawled back on the bed and within a few minutes fell back asleep, the smile still on her face.

An hour later...

Lorelai opened her eyes again and turned slightly. She was so comfortable and at peace in Luke's arms that at first she forgot she was on the couch. She started to fall and would have but she felt Luke tighten his hold around her to keep her where she was. He shifted under her so that she was lying between him and the back of the couch, half way on him still. Her leg was wrapped over his stomach and his right arm was behind her neck and around her shoulders. She reached over and took his left hand in her own. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck and chest, fitting perfectly like it was made just for her. She sighed contently. "Thanks." She whispered to him and kissed his cheek.

"No problem." He whispered back sleepily, kissing her forehead. They both sighed and stood silent for several more minutes just enjoying each others company.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?" He asked half asleep.

"Is this a good idea? You know, us?"

'**_Uh oh.' _**He thought and picked his head up to look at her.

"Without a dought." He said genuinely and truthfully, yet firmly all the same. "What ah... what do you think?" At this point he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

She smiled at the firmness in his voice when he said _without a dought _but at the same time it only added to the nagging worry she was feeling. Her smile faded as she began to speak. "Luke... I don't know." She felt him tense and take in a shaky breath.

Neither of them knew that Rory had woken up again. She felt a lump forming in her throat and got a miserable feeling in the pit of the stomach. Becoming extremely worried. **_'Oh God! Mom please don't! You're perfect for each other. I want Luke in our family permanently, and I know that you do to, so what the heck are you thinking!'_**

"I just... I don't want to hurt you Luke." She said not looking at him but finding the floor completely interesting instead.

Luke looked at her like she was insane. He gently pulled her face up to look at him. "What!" He said incredulously with slight laughter, still in a whisper. "Lorelai your insane. You wont hurt me." His voice was gentle but still had its normal Luke gruffness to it. She loved that.

"You sound so sure. I wish I could see the same way you do. All I do is screw good things up and hurt the important people in my life Luke... I don't want to hurt you. You're my best friend and I love you but I'm unreliable when it comes to anything good. Everyone knows that. I don't want to break your heart and I'm scared that if we do this and I do then I'll loose you as a friend also." She said tears burning the back of her eyes from trying not to cry.

"Lorelai look at me." He waited for her gaze to settle to his before continuing. "YOU are **_not_** a screw up." He said firmly looking her straight in the eyes. "Your anything but. You had a kid at 17, ran off to some place you didn't even know existed, got a job and a roof over your head all on your own-"

She cut him off, "Thanks to you."

"No not thanks to me. All I did was give you a number and a name. You did the rest." She smiled at him and how much he thought of her to give her all the credit.

"Look at yourself... you **own** an inn. The Dragonfly is **yours** and Sookies-"

She cut him off again, "Yeah maybe... but not without your help."

"No again. My investment and work around the Inn was a **very **small part of your success." She wasn't getting his point, or at least wasn't showing it to him, that she was, so he continued.

"You did it all yourself. Now you have an Inn, a great home, and an amazing daughter." She was smiling up at him with a few tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped them off with his thumb. " Come on Lorelai, look at Rory. You raised her alone, and now she's a beautiful, talented and kind kid. She's going to Yale. I swear there's not one person that doesn't adore her. I know I do, it's impossible not to... You had a huge part in that. You made Rory what she is and she loves you more then insanely possible. You haven't made one single mistake with her... well except for making her a coffee addict." By now she had stopped crying and smiled more at his coffee remark.

"I wonder how long it will take to convert you to one." She said.

He stared at her with a crooked grin. "Um lets see... NEVER."

"Come on Luke. I did Rory a favor. Coffee is the best thing in the world." She smiled at him. "Especially yours."

"No its death and... Thanks. But hey are you okay now? Do you believe me now that your not a screw up and that your not gonna hurt me?"

"Maybe but-"

"YOU. ARE. NOT. A. SCREW. UP. Hell if anyone is it's me. I'm the one who got married and divorced within weeks."

"Yeah well I ditched my own wedding so lets call each other even. Who knows maybe things worked out this way for a reason and well Nicole just happened to be an idiot because she would have had to be to let go of you. That's why I'm not going to. I love you Luke. You are and always have been the greatest thing in my life. Sorry it took me so long to realize that." Lorelai said slowly leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Likewise." Luke replied then kissed her.

Lorelai stopped mid kiss and sat straight up. "What?" Luke asked concerned. "Was it that bad?"

"What? Oh NOWAY! The kiss was great." She stared intently at his window and leaned all over the place desperately trying to see out the little bit of the open curtain. She sat up and then plopped down on Luke's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ugh... what are you doing?" He said taking a deep breath and holding her steady the best he could to prevent her from falling off the couch.

"I think it stopped raining." She said leaning, all the way off the couch practically, to see. But then she went to far off and lost her balance. Luke, who at the time was reaching back behind his head for his watch, didn't even know that she was falling until she grabbed on to the collar of his shirt, jerking him off the couch, when she fell and they both hit the ground with a loud thud.

Rory sat up hysterical laughing while Lane nearly had a heart attack. "Oh my god! What happened!" She yelled sitting up immediately. Her hair was sticking up all over the place and only made Rory laugh harder.

"OWW! Luke you big doof! You made me hurt my knee." Lorelai said pouting. She was lying on her side with her back facing Luke, so she swung her hand back to try and hit him, missing about 3 times before finally getting him. It wasn't a hard punch and it wasn't meant to be.

"What happened? Weren't you holding on to me... Luke?" Lorelai sat up and looked at him. He was leaning on the ground with his head against the floor eyes shut tight. "Oh my god. Are you okay? It wasn't that big of a fa-" She stopped when she noticed where his hand was. "OH GO I DIDNT! I am so sorry!" She put one hand on his back and the other one over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Yeah. Yeah... ya did." Luke said between breaths.

Rory sat up and looked at them both once her laughing had stopped. As soon as she pieced two and two together she started to crack up again, as did Lane.

"Well I know what my knee hit." Lorelai said not able to hold in her laughter any longer.

"I'm **so** glad that you all think this is funny. Cause now just for laughing... your going to pay. Starting with me calling every place, here and in the surrounding towns, including Hartford, that sells coffee and telling them to refuse to serve you any." Luke said and stood up slowly causing them to sieze their laughter at him. **_'Damn that hurt.' _**

"But... but it was an accident. You cannot deprive me of my coffee Luke Danes! Besides now that you will be seeing a lot more of me you will not be able to keep the coffee away from me, because now I am officially allowed behind the counter anytime I want." She said feeling triumphint.

"Psh... That's what you think. I'm still not going to let you behind the counter even if you are my girlfriend -" Luke stopped when he realized that he said it out loud in front of Rory and Lane. "Uh oh."

"Okay… so I guess that now we should tell them. Huh?... Rory, Lane, me and Luke are together now."

"Luke and I," She corrected then added a, "Duh!" laughing together.

"Duh? What do you mean duh?" Luke and Lorelai asked in unison.

"Oh please come on. Lane and me knew since yesterday. It was so obvious. Who couldn't know by the way you two had those majorly goofy grins plastered on your faces earlier."

Luke walked into the kitchen slightly embarased as Lorelai walked over to the window and was surprised to see that it wasn't raining anymore and that she had been right. Most of the clouds had disappeared and everything was still dark. The sun wasn't up yet, but from the dark blue color of the sky it was clear that it would be soon. Lorelai smiled, turned and stuck her tongue out at Luke

"See I told you it stopped raining."

"So, you couldn't just have gotten up like a normal person? Instead you had to pull us both off the couch and crush my..." He stopped short, quickly picking a change of words before finishing. "…**Me** in the process." Lorelai laughed.

"You know Luke, Lane and I are 19. You can say big kid words in front of us." Rory said going into the bathroom to change as Lane was coming out.

Luke turned to Lorelai. "I ah..."

Lorelai laughed at his uncomfortable-ness, walked over to him and kissed him. She pushed him back against the counter and kissing him harder and not letting him out from her pin. She could tell that he was trying to stop because of Rory and Lane, but really didn't want too. Quickly she took the coffee pot filled with the coffee that Luke just made, pulled two Mugs out of the dish drain, clumsily, and filled them up quickly. When she was done she broke the kiss.

Luke gave her an annoyed look as she took the mugs and walked over to the bathroom just as Rory was coming out. She handed her a mug and then sat down on the couch again. Rory noticed that for some reason Luke was staring intently at them both with a wicked smile. She just shrugged it off and ignored it, then took a big drink of her coffee, just as her mother did the same. They both spit it out.

"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! Luke! That was so evil!" Rory yelled wiping her mouth.

"How could you do that? I always knew that you wanted to kill us. What did we ever do to you?" Lorelai said giving him the death glare.

"I seem to remember being evilly laughed at, at my own misfortune before," he directed toward Rory then added this to Lorelai, "And you were the one who caused it."

"Look Luke, nothing is so bad that someone would have to switch the wonderful elixir that is real coffee with the _**crap** _that is decaf." Lorelai said.

"Coffee is death."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Fine is not." Luke said.

"Ha! I know what your trying to do and... it is so!... wait Luke that was mean." Lorelai said pouting cause Luke tricked her. She watched him as he turned his back on them for a few minutes then walked over to them with two more coffee cups. He handed both girls the mugs and took the other ones over to the sink. Rory and Lorelai took two more huge gulps and were extremely happy that it was in-fact real coffee.

"Happy?" Luke asked.

"Oh yes Mr. Coffee god." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Thanks Luke." Rory added.

"No problem. Lane, do you want anything?"

"That's okay Luke I'm good." Lane said.

"Your sure?" Lane nodded again. "Okay well, if you want something any of you are welcomed to get it yourselves."

"And where exactly will you be?" Lorelai said.

"I have to go down stairs and I don't know see the damage I guess. Then I have to clean it up."

"Want help?" Lorelai asked half seriously and half flirtatiously.

"Ah... sure I guess." Luke replied, a grin starting to appear on his face.

"Um... hey Lucas?" Lorelai began as they desended down the stairs toward the diner. "How did you make this coffee? You said that last nights' pot was your last one."

"Did I now?" He pretended to be thinking and Lorelai stuck her tounge at him. "Oh thats right, I did... hmm well...I lied."

"Mean." Rory just chuckled from back upstairs watching them dissapear down toward the diner. She loved the way they bickered back and forth. **_'This rocks!'_**

**End of CHAPTER 9**

**TBC...**

_**Okay well that was the next chap. What did ya think? PLEASE REVIEW! lol um i should have another chapter up maybe saturday night / sunday morning. It would be on friday but my homecoming is on Friday WOOOO another game to loose. lol. bye bye. I'll update ASAP i promise:) **_

**I reposted this chapter to fix the word Lor to Lorelai and my comp cut half the dam chapter off. So here is the full one! Also I fixed some grammer mistakes as well. Please read. If you reviewed before you dont have to do it again.**


	10. The Next Day

**Can't See Stars During A Tornado**

**See all the other chapters for everything else.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

SORRY... damn i almost made it on Saturday. Its 1 49 sunday morning... well i was close. Im so sorry again and now update for this story will happen everyweekend on the dot i promise... maybe even soon:)

**Chapter 10: The Next Day**

By: CripticWolf

The Next Day...

"Rory!" Lorelai called in a singsong voice walking into her daughters room. "Rory darling, wakey wakey."

Rory groaned, turned her back to her mother and pulled her pillow down over her head. "Ugh... Moooooom go away." She mumbled sneaking a look at the clock. "Its 7:00 in the morning. Why are you up so early? It's to early. I disown you!"

Lorelai plopped down on Rory's bed making it bounce and causing her to growl and bury herself deeper under her covers. "Go away alien!" She yelled although it was muffled. Lorelai smiled and started poking her repeatedly and after about 5 minutes Rory couldn't take it anymore. She sat up abruptly her eyes half shut and hair all over the place. "Who are you and what have you done with my normal coffee addicted mother who never woke up early as heck on Saturdays?"

"She blew away with the Tornado babe!" Her mother replied bouncing and **way** to cheerfully. "Sheesh you're just as grumpy as Lukey in the mornings." **_'Wow what is that about the fortieth time today I thought of him since I woke up?' _**She had a goofy grin on her face then noticed Rory's knowing smile. "What?"

**_'Yup she's definitely thinking of Luke. He's the only one that can put that smile on her' _**Rory thought.

"Oh nothing I just realized why you're awake so early."

"Oh really, and what may I ask it the reason then?"

"Well I could be wrong but I highly doubt it... Does it have something to do with a grumpy, flannel clad, backwards baseball cap, diner owner? The one you cant seem to keep your hands, or your mind obviously, off of.

She gasped as if offended. "Hey there missy! The hands thing is neutral... and so is the lips thing and the tongue thing and-"

"Ew! Mom gross! Stop right there. I happen to like my head! I definitely would hate to have to cut it off in order to stop the, now, soon to be coming visions or you and Luke necking like High schoolers... or more. I already walked in on you two yesterday."

Hey there kid," She pointed a finger at Rory. "That was your own fault for coming downstairs."

Rory's eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open. '**_Yeah right! Oh please!' _**"Oh give me a break! It was not! What did you expect? You were both downstairs for like an hour with now words begin said, that I could hear anyway."

Lorelai chuckled remembering how embarrassed and nervous Luke got when they were caught kissing passionately against the counter early yesterday morning by Rory and Lane. **_'He's so cute when he's nervous and embarrassed.'_**

She just shrugged her shoulders grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and they sat in silence for a moment until Lorelai broke it... "Come on! Get up!"

"Why can't you go alone? He's your boyfriend."

"Beeeecause."

"Because you felt it necessary to torture me by waking me up this early so you weren't the only one awake... Your a freak." Rory said.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree babe."

"Yeah, yeah." This time it was Rory's turn to roll her eyes. "That's not the only reason is it?"

"Well... um... no. Okay well that was the first part of it and the second part of it is if me and Luke decide to learn for a few minutes then you can tell all the insane townies that nothing is happening cause God knows that me being the most excellent mother in the universe would _neeeever_ do anything with you around."

Rory laughed then became curious. "Why don't you guys want the town to know? I thought this was a good thing. Don't you want this?

"Of course I want this Rory. Its just we don't want this crazy town to know yet. It's still new and we don't want anything to move to fast or cause any problems. This is definitely a good thing. I can't believe all these years we could have been..." She trailed off. "Rory, I... I think I love him. He just makes me feel so happy, and every time I kiss him, no every time I'm even around him I'm just comfortable."

"You guys are a match made in heaven. You're perfect for each other. I'll tell you what, I will go with you to the diner" **_'Mom loves Luke, wow. That's so cute'_** "but on one condition..."

An hour later Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner. "I don't think he's going to agree to that."

"Don't worry mom, he will. I have my ways."

"Don't you even think about it Missy!" She yelled then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Lukes my man!"

"Mom." Rory said rolling her eyes as they took a seat at a table far away from their usual one, that currently had tools all over it. She chuckled slightly as she looked at Miss. Patty and Babette who were seated right smack dab in the middle of where the construction workers were replacing one of Luke's three broken windows. The two women sizing the poor guys up like they were all a piece of lunchmeat. She watched as her moms face dropped a little when Ceasar told her Luke was out for bit, then light back up again at the sound of his voice. He was yelling as he entered the diner. **_'Uh oh, he sounds like he's having a horrible day so far.'_**

Luke stormed into the diner with Taylor close on his heels. "I-did-not-break-your-window Taylor for the thousandth time!"

"Stop lying Luke!"

"I'm not lying Taylor. I haven't lied at all to you in the past..." He looked at his watch. "47 minutes." Luke took a deep breath in a rapidly failing attempt to keep his anger in check. "Why the hell would I waste my time breaking your windows anyway? Besides in all actuality they **are** my windows!"

"Because yours broke." The bearded man said cocky as hell that he was going to make Luke crack and that Luke was the one who did it.

"They are mine!" He shook his head. "Ya know what Taylor ya got me... you're 100 percent right. I walked into a friggin Tornado, searched for something to break through 8 inches of glass, then after searching for something I broke your window and, oh hell, then I came back here and broke my own to throw you off my damn trail. But I guess you figured me out. Crap! What was I thinking? Bad, bad me." Luke said his voice thick with sarcasm. Lorelai and Rory cracked up.

"Ah Ha! A confession! I knew you were the culprit Luke Danes! I knew it!" Taylor said clearly proud of himself. "So when are you going to pay for them!"

"Taylor!" Luke lost it and slammed his fists on the counter startling everyone in the diner. "I didn't take your fucking windows! Now will you get the hell out of my diner!" It was more of a command then a question but all Taylor did was put his hands on his hips. He walked toward the door but just had to get in one last question that sent Luke over the edge. "You can pay me by cash or che-" He never got a chance to finish his sentence and was shut up by an egg that Luke pegged at his head. Lorelai and Rory were cheering in the background as a irritated egg covered Taylor walked out of the diner in a huff.

Lorelai watched as Luke vigorously wiped down the counter to try and not focus on his frustration mumbling about how irritating Taylor was and that he was a delusional old idiot who is the king of the mental institutioners. After a minute or two of watching Lorelai walked over to the counter and took a quick seat in front of Luke who had his head bent down as he scrubbed to overly clean counter. Just as she was about say something the phone rang and he wiped around to pick it up.

"Lukes." He snapped harsher then intended into the phone. "I apologize for that, bad timing... No it's fine you don't have to call back later... What can I dot for you?... Oh yeah," He looked around the counter for a pen and paper, finding only paper because he had thrown his pencil at Taylor when he first came in. It was now that he noticed Lorelai and smiled at her, one of those unique smiled that only her and Rory ever saw.

"What are you looking for?" She whispered to him. "Pen" he mouthed in return and watched her fly up the stairs to his apartment to get one. He smirked when he saw the pen she handed him. It was the one she had left during the Tornado, covered in pink fuzz with a big bush of pink and purple feathers at the top.

Luke noticed that he wasn't paying attention to the man on the phone anymore that was still babbling on and on. Still slightly pissed and now bored he cut right to the point. "So how much do I owe you for the other two windows?" He was silent as the man spoke; Lorelai sipped her coffee playing with his free hand, completely forgetting about everything else from the feel of Luke's hand in her own. She was jerked from her thoughts after a minute. "What!" Luke all of a sudden yelled into the phone pulling his hand from her smaller ones. Startling her so much that she nearly fell of her stool. "3,000 dollars! Are you friggin kidding me! That's ridicules!" He took a deep breath then calmly added, "Fine... what ever. Yeah anytime during the day is fine... bye." Growling Luke slammed the phone down and leaned his elbows on the counter, rubbing his temples.

**_'Wow... He looks like he could use some time off. I should invite him over tonight to watch movies with me and Rory.'_** Lorelai took one of his hands and he let her drag him back into the storeroom. She stopped and put her hands on his chest gently pushing him down on to a big box. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on his lap, hugging her tight.

"Hi." She said sweetly and kissed him.

"Hi back." Luke kissed her passionately and hungrily. Not as heated as their previous encounter to the storeroom was but it was just as much if not more. **_'God I love this woman!'_** They finally parted only for the desperate need of air, her head against his shoulder with her on his lap still, as he absent mindedly rubbed his hand up and down her back, both sighing in contemptment.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" She said out of the blue.

"Um... nowhere why?

"Will you come over to my house tonight and watch movies with me and Rory?"

"Sure... is Rory okay with it though."

"Yup, she's fine with it don't sweat it."

"Okay, I'll be there." They both shared another passionate kiss before both getting up and walking out to the diner. Luke was happy to see that the construction crew had successfully installed one of the windows and were packing up to leave. He paid Tom then went to get the Gilmore Girl's order.

_**TBC...**_

_**Okay so here is this chap. I know its probably not what you guys were all expecting and that it kind of sucked but im about to pass out flat on my face cause im so tired. The next chap MAY be up tomorrow depends... if not then next weekend:) Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed and read my story so far I love you guys:)**_


	11. Movie Night

**Can't See Stars During A Tornado**

**See all the other chapters for everything else.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**Okay first off... These past couple of weeks have been friggin hell for me. I was going to update on Nov 13 but I completely lost the will to write that day, and week for that matter, because I was miserable. I found out that Eddie Guerrero died on Sunday and I was friggin crying like hell, same with Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. It majorly sucked. I was obsessed beyond belief with him, he was extremely important to me, although I only met him twice. For those of you who don't know about him he was a wrestler, you can check my blog called Eddie Guerrero in my myspace to see how I upset I really was and to hear about him or whatever. I have been writing bits and pieces of new chaps during classes but I haven't gotten a lot done. Between working and school I've pretty much been swamped. Then yesterday and Monday I was taking the PSAT's so... that's about it. SORRY. I know you're all extremely pissed off at me and I don't know what to say except sorry. I wanted to write the past two weeks but just couldn't. That and I've kind of been focusing more on my drawing lately too..**

**ALSO THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER I DELETED MY AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Chapter 11: Movie Night**

By: CripticWolf

Later that night...

Luke stumbled awkwardly up the stairs of the Gilmore Girls house and onto the front porch. His hands were completely filled with bags of food and snacks and as he got to the door he finally realized that he wouldn't be able to open it. **_'Damn.'_** Luke sighed frustratingly nothing was easy today. He knew the door wasn't locked, cause god forbid them Gilmore Girls would actually care about their safety, but he didn't even want to attempt to open the door knowing that if he tried he would drop everything. "Lorelai!"

He heard her coming and instantly had a smile on his face when she appeared in the doorway. Lorelai also had a grin from ear to ear as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately almost causing him to drop all the bags.

"Hi." She said and pulled him in the house by his shirt. "Rory look! I found this amazingly cute man on our doorstep! "

"Don't call me cute."

"Fine then," She glared at him then turned back to Rory. "I found this amazingly adorable man on our doorstep." Then she turned back to Luke. "Happy now?" She smiled at him innocently with the pout.

Rory and Luke both rolled their eyes. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory." Luke replied as Lorelai continued to pull him through the house toward the kitchen.

Lorelai hopped on the counter as Luke put the bags down on the table then walked over to her and stood between her legs with his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, one hand playing with the curls sticking out from under his baseball-cap, and the other gently massaging his neck. He kissed her and she greatly returned it. "Hi." She said and rested her forehead against his trying to relax her breathing.

"Hi back." He closed his eyes as she tried to relieve some of the tension in his neck and shoulders with her wonderful hands. **_'God those hands... I love those hands. I love this woman!'_**

"God Luke, your really tense." She was a little concerned. "You have to let me give you a real massage one day, **soon**." She emphasized the last word to him.

He smiled at her and kissed her again. "I'll remember that offer." He said as they broke the kiss.

"Good." Lorelai said back and smiled at him.

He just stared at her for a moment admiring her. "You're beautiful." He stated matter-of-factly and watched as her smile grew. **_'I cant believe I let this go for so long. All this time... not anymore, and never again. I'm not going anywhere.' _**

"Flattery will get you everywhere my friend." She kissed him again with more passion and love. They both kissed for a few more minutes until air was desperately needed. "So..."

"So...?"

"So... I'm starving. What's for dinner burger boy?"

Luke laughed slightly as he let out a large sigh. Rolling his eyes, Luke pulled her off the counter and they intertwined their fingers together. "Come on crazy lady." Luke quickly picked up some bags that he had brought from the diner as Lorelai picked up the ones from Doosey's(spelling?) market that had the junk he bought from the list she gave him earlier this morning, and walked out into the living room.

30 Minutes later...

Luke, Lorelai and Rory were all stretched out in the living room watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 2. Luke had his feet propped up on the table and Lorelai had her legs stretched out on the couch. She was resting against his side between his arm and chest, and his arm was around her shoulders. Luke was absent-mindedly playing with her curls, and wasn't really watching the movie. He was too tired and too distracted to care really so he just watched Lorelai watch the movie, occasionally reaching for a snack out of one of the many bowls on the table, trying to get him to eat some, catching him staring at her and flashing him a shy smile before joining in the movie mocking with Rory. He knew he must have been grinning like and idiot but he didn't really care. He was enjoying this, being with the woman he loved and the person who he has always considered as sort of a daughter to him. He never expected this to happen but god was he happy it finally did.

They were halfway into their second movie when Luke was starting to doze off. His eyes were heavy and it was getting harder to stay awake with every blink. He took another drink of the beer, that Lorelai had given him a few minutes ago, trying to stay awake, although he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Lorelai could tell that he was falling asleep. She knew he had a bad day, and she was pretty tired herself. She wasn't aware just how much at first until she was lying against Luke, mainly because she was so comfortable and relaxed with him. Every time she saw him staring at her she got that fluttery butterfly feeling in her chest and stomach, and all she could do is smile at him. Lorelai snuggled into him more as she played with his hand, her attention on the movie that still had a good 40 minutes left. She chuckled some, **_'He's not gonna make it... I probably wont either. Thanks god he's a good pillow.' _**she thought.

About 20 minutes later Lorelai was about to fall asleep, she was right about Luke too because he fell asleep 10 minutes ago, and the rhythmic pattern of his chests breathing that was gently moving her up and down wasn't helping her chances of staying awake either. Sometime since he fell asleep Lorelai had positioned herself so that she was lying on the couch, her legs were stretched out all the way and her head was on Lukes lap. She was playing with the bottom of his flannel shirt and started thinking about what her life would be like if Luke wasn't in it as she slowly fell asleep.

Rory yawned as the movie ended and turned around to look at Luke and her mother. She smiled when she saw them both sleeping, Lorelai's head on his lap and Luke's hand tangled in her hair resting on her shoulder. They both looked so content and right with each other, so peaceful in each others arms. Rory didn't feel the least bit awkward either, which she was happy about. Luke was like a father to her already, she grew up with him around. With Max and Jason for example, things were awkward especially when it came to them sleeping over but with Luke it just felt... normal. Figuring she should save them both from major aches and pains, that were certain to come tomorrow if they slept on the couch that way, Rory stepped over Luke's legs and gently shook her mother awake. "Mom... Mom wake up."

"Mmmnn. Nooooo." She whined. "What time is it?" Lorelai sat up slowly, cautiously so as not to disturb Luke. She looked at the clock and whined more.

"Mom I'm going to bed. I suggest that you go to yours also with Luke, and don't fall back asleep on the couch." Rory hugged and kissed her mom on the forehead quickly before turning and walking into her room.

Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled, letting out a small chuckle. His hat was halfway falling off his head and his hair was sticking out of it in a funny way. She leaned into him and put her hand on his chest before kissing him awake. When she felt him return it she smiled more and mumbled the word 'bed' into his mouth as she stood up and pulled him with her. After stumbling down the dark hallway and Luke tripping on her clothes that were on the floor about 5 times they made it into her room. She told Luke to strip down to his boxers and undershirt as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. When she came back Luke was sitting, as told, in his boxers and a white short-sleeve shirt on the edge of the bed rubbing his tired eyes. When he opened them and looked up he came face to face with Lorelai and was startled. She kissed him and said sorry before they both got down under the covers. Lorelai was wrapped up into his arms immediately with her leg swung over his stomach and their legs tangled together. Her hand was on his chest and her eyes were closed as Luke gently and contently rubbed his hand up and down her back. After about five minutes of silence Lorelai whispered quietly. "Luke?"

"Hm?" He asked halfway asleep.

"Tonight... was fun. I had fun." Lorelai said a little bit worried that he didn't feel the same way.

"Me too."

"Really?" She picked her head up to look at his face and was _just_ able to see the outline of it from the small amount of moonlight filtering through her window. **_'God he's amazing.'_**

"Lorelai... I had an excellent time. I'm just tired that's all. It was great and I love spending time with you and Rory." He kissed her and all her doubt went away, at least for that night. She relaxed again and put her head back down welcoming the sleep and anxious to wake up next to Luke in the morning.

**End of Chap 11**

**TBC**

**Ok I know this chapter probably sucks... I'm gonna _TRY_** **and update maybe on Saturday. I have the next chapter for Can All The Pieces Still Fit Together? done, BUT I'm not gonna type that up until I have the one after that written. Don't worry you'll see why when I post it why I did. Once again I'm sorry about my friggin funk that I went through and hopefully it wont happen again.**

THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND PUT UP WITH MY CRAP WHEN IT COMES TO UPDATING. I LOVE YOU ALL! AND YOUR THE ONLY REASON IM STILL WRITING. PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE DONT KILL ME IN THEM! THANKS AGAIN.


	12. The Next Morning

**Can't See Stars During A Tornado**

**See all the other chapters for everything else.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH IM SO SORRRRRRYYYYYYY SSOOOOO SOOOO SORRRYYY! and I know all of you are WAY sick of me saying that but it is ssssoooo true. Anyway this chapter kind of sucks I just felt like I had to give you all _something_. Hopefully (not promising when cause I always seem to break them in case you all have noticed) ill have a longer chapter then this tomorrow. All depends on how school goes. If I have no school on Friday for a snow day then it will get updated then probably. But my school is retarded so I'm not sure.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: Then Next Morning**

**By: CripticWolf**

That morning Lorelai woke up to the sound of annoying mooing. She groaned shoving her head further into her pillow. **_'Stupid, stupid, stupid cows.' _**Lorelai thought angrily. She was in the middle of having an excellent dream and it was rudely stopped just before the best part... the kissing Luke part. Luke shifted beside her and mumbled something that Lorelai couldn't make out cause' his head was underneath his pillow. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Lorelai's head still under her own. "Must kill cows. Sleep, need sleep... now." She mumbled spastically flinging her arm around to try and hit the clock. She smiled from under her pillow when Luke lazily leaned over her to kill the annoying sound. When the clock finally stopped Luke started to lean back to his own side of the bed but stopped, gently whispering in her ear.

"Morning." He said in a gruff, husky sleep filled voice, which sent a chill up Lorelai's spine. **_'God I love his voice. Its actually crazy how I love him so much. He has like no flaws to me. He's the perfect man.'_**

"Morning back." She turned over onto her back and looped her hands behind Luke's neck, a big wide grin occupying her face. She pulled his head down for a kiss, which he greatly accepted and returned. They kissed until they were both in desperate need of air. When they pulled apart Lorelai noticed that his hair was sticking up all over the place and laughed. Luke just frowned a little, then grinned as he hit her in the face with his recently picked up pillow.

Luke chuckled as he went to get up but was stopped by Lorelai who wrapped her legs around his waist. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Luuukey," Lorelai whined. "I need to pee." She said.

"Then get up and pee... and don't call me Lukey."

"Can't too lazy, Lukey will you carry me?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Luuuuuukkke." Lorelai whined with a pout, but not just any pout, The Pout, the one that she knew Luke couldn't resist, and knowing that making it extremely hard not to laugh. The second he looked her in the eyes she knew she had him. With a sigh Luke stood up pulling Lorelai with him. She squealed in playful joy like a little kid and Luke couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

As Luke attempted to make it around Lorelai's insanely messy room, still carrying her as she trailed kisses down his neck and continued to breath in his ear. He almost dropped her twice and ended up stumbling over the objects scattered on the floor about 6 times before finally making it to the bathroom. She kissed him as he let her down by the bathroom door.

"Okay so here's the plan. You get the coffee while I pee." Lorelai told him hands still around his neck.

"Oh that's the plan huh. We'll why don't I fetch your pipe and slippers while I'm at it?" Luke sarcastically said back.

"Actually that would be great. Oh yeah and while your at it don't forget to grab up the newspap-"

"I thought you had to pee." Luke cut her off, still smiling. She stuck her tongue out at Luke then walked into the bathroom as he threw on a his jeans, not wanting Rory to see him in his boxers, and walked down the stairs to make both Gilmore Girls coffee and breakfast.

30 minutes later Lorelai came down the stairs after her shower. Luke kissed her and handed her a cup of coffee. She plopped up on the counter and drank her coffee as she watched Luke cook. After a few minutes of watching him flip pancakes Lorelai began to get bored. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" He asked not taking his eyes off the food.

"Come here."

Luke walked over to where she was sitting on the counter and planted himself between her legs, arms leaning on both sides of the counter around her, while he looked up at her. "What's up?" He asked and was about to say more when Lorelai stopped him by kissing him passionately and strongly. **_'Bye bye boredom.'_** She thought.

Luke and Lorelai just stood their kissing each other; Lukes hands around her waste as she sat on the counter and her leaning down slightly with her hands in his hair and around his neck still. Luke completely forgot about the pancakes he was in the process of making until he smelt smoke and pulled back from the kiss to get a better whiff. The smoke alarm started going off and Luke snapped his head around to see the stupid pancakes on fire. "SHIT!" He immediately picked up the frying pan and threw it in the sink, pouring water from the faucet on it. He coughed a bit and tried to clear out the smoke the best he could. "Dammit." The smoke alarm was still going off so Lorelai stood up on a chair and turned it off then went and opened the door for it to air out. She noticed that it was beginning to get chilly out but still wouldn't be winter yet for another month or two. Both her and Luke were startled when Rory came out of her room yelling.

"Oh my god? What happened!" She was still half asleep and her hair was sticking up everywhere. Lorelai started to crack up.

"Well you see Rory Luke and I were having so much fun making out that he forgot about our breakfast. Isn't that right Luke? You just couldn't stop kissing me, not even long enough to prevent my daughter and I from starving to death." Lorelai teased, loving to make Luke uncomfortable.

"Aw Jeez." Luke mumbled turning around toward the sink to hide the embarrassing blush that rose to his cheeks.

"Your sick mom." Rory said helping herself to some coffee.

"You know you love it." Lorelai said making her way back to her previous spot on the counter. Rory just rolled her eyes.

"Okay now... Lukey what are we going t-"

"Lorelai! Rory! Lorelai suga are you okay?" Babette said running to the house and bursting in the opened door. She was breathing heavily and looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "I saw the smoke! What happened?"

"Oh Babette I'm so sorry. Its fine, we're fine. Luke just ah..." **_'Crap! Now Babette will know! Now the whole town will know by noon! Ugh... oh well. I don't care. All I care about is that Luke is with me now.' _**"He burnt the pancakes."

Babette's face lit up with a huge grin when she realized that Luke was standing in Lorelai's kitchen. "Oh I guess I just overreacted then. Hey Luke." She smiled knowingly at Lorelai. "I'll just leave you all to get back to whatever you were all doing. Bye sugas!" Babette flew out the house and ran straight to her phone.

"Three guesses who she's calling." Rory said with a smirk while drinking her coffee. "I'll give it an hour."

Lorelai and Luke just glared at her and she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

**End of chapter 12**

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm gonna try and make this story go along with our. So the next chapter will skip like a month give or take. Bye Bye all of you. Thanks sincerely for sticking with me through all my crap when it comes to updating and stuff. It means alot I LUV YOU ALL!


	13. Why Are We Up So Early

_Sorry I've been so MIA lately people, the bottom will explain why also this chapter is pretty much a filler and kind of sucks like really bad again the bottom will tell you why. Enjoy! and THANKYOU ALL!_

_(A/N: this chapter takes place a few months later from the previous one and its now winter... well obviously I would imagine after you read lol._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Why Are We Up So Early?**

**By CripticWolf**

"Luke, Luuke...Oooh Luuukey. Wake up." Lorelai whispered in his visible ear, the rest of his face in his pillow. She slowly ran her fingers up and down his back with a smile, and couldn't help the wicked grin that took over her face when she got close to one of his ticklish spot. "Come on Luke wake up." He continued to snore lightly and didn't even move causing Lorelai to pout. She just sat there and stared at him, then started poking him repeatedly. After about a minute she finally got a response.

"Lorelai stop it." Luke groaned into his pillow still half asleep. She smiled again and continued poking him in the side.

"Lorelai... Knock it off, will ya?" He mumbled irritated as he rolled over so his back was facing her and shoved his head under his pillow.

"Um... let me think...hmmm...nope." She bounced a little on the bed sitting Indian style with a smile on her face, still poking him only in his back this time. "Come on you bum. Wakey wakey."

Luke picked his head up from under his pillow to look at the clock. 3:00am! "Lorelai why the hell are you awake this early?" His turned from irritation to concern. "You feeling okay?"

Lorelai couldn't help but smile about how much he cared about her even when there was no need to. She smiled at him. "Of course silly. Why is it so hard to believe that I'm simply awake to enjoy the early morning, huh?" Luke just rolled his eyes. "Okay well now that your awake we can go." She stood up and dragged him out of the bed with her.

"Go where?" Luke questioned wiping his eyes in an attempt to wake up the rest of the way. He vaguely remembered hearing Lorelai say, "be careful" as she dragged him down the stairs and into the pitch-black living room. She let go of his arm and stopped dragging him along as she went to find a light or candle to turn on. Luke felt his way around the living room until he made it to the couch and he plopped down on it and lay on his back. He was just about asleep again when Lorelai came back out with a lit candle in her hand, sighed, rolled her eyes, then grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him up again. She knew that, had he been awake and aware that she wouldn't be able to make him budge let alone let her pull him around without some serious persuasion (dirty) and to make things just a little bit worse the candle wasn't lighting the room very well at all. She would have just flicked the light switch but remembered how the bulb blew out the other day, she hadn't gotten a chance to fix it and didn't tell Luke about it yet either because she had just been so busy lately. Since it was the holiday season the tourists were all packing into Stars Hollow to visit and pass through which made the Dragonfly extremely busy, not to mention the diner as well which, as a result had made it hard for Luke and Lorelai to share much time alone together lately.

Lorelai wasn't really paying alot attention to where she was going or more like pulling Luke as she walked toward the front door of her house. She hadn't stumbled once on anything that was on the floor; just figuring that it had to be because of experience from all the times her and Rory had left the house a disaster area. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of glass breaking and Luke cursing. "Ow! Damn! What the hell-?" Luke mumbled from on the ground. Lorelai spun around and bent down beside him to see if he was all right, an apologetic smile on her face. "Damn tree." He said as Lorelai helped him up the best she could.

"Oh my god Luke I'm sorry. I totally forgot about the tree." She was trying her hardest not to laugh. He just glared at her. As Luke brushed himself off Lorelai took a quick glance out the window then immediately began dragging Luke toward the door again against his protests.

"Lorelai what the heck are you do- HOLY CRAP it's freezing outside! Are you crazy!... Wait, never mind don't answer that." She pushed Luke out the door then quickly grabbed his shoes and jacket along with her own and threw them out the door at him.

They both walked down to the end of the driveway, Luke grumbling to whole time, while Lorelai looked just like a giddy little kid full of excitement. Despite his current crankiness Luke couldn't help but smile at her. **_'What is it with this woman that always makes me smile?'_** he thought. "What's with you anyway? Its freezing out, and the middle of the night, more like morning but whatever, soooo... why again are we out here?"

Lorelai just smiled and walked over to him. She leaned against his chest, sliding her hands and arms inside his jacket and around his stomach. She rested her head against his shoulder as he pulled her to him. After a few minutes he picked her chin up to look at him. "Lorelai," he whispered "its cold out. What are we doing outside?" She simply looked him in the eye and offered a soft smile. "Shh." Was all she said as she leaned up to kiss him. They kissed until Lorelai pulled away and looked up. "It's snowing."

"Yup looks that way. Can we please go inside now?" Luke let out a sigh of relief when Lorelai started pulling him into the house. When they got into the house Lorelai shrieked playfully as Luke scooped her up in his arms after shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes and hurried upstairs with her, where he deposited her onto the bed and laid down on top. He kissed her deeply and when he pulled away they had both gotten very warm. "I love you crazy lady." Luke informed her again.

"I love you two burger boy." She smiled and kissed him again. This time when Luke pulled away he rolled over onto his back on his side of the bed and pulled Lorelai tightly into this arms; soon they were both asleep.

**TBC as soon as I can get a chance...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah yeah I know this chapter is a crappy disappointment after such a long wait but I'm sure most of you know how friggin irritating and hard writers block is. I was SO damn lost on what to do next so this is just a filler. Sorry if it sucked guys, really but it was the best I could do. I'm also really sorry about not updating alot and I'm also sorry again for the fact that my updating dilemmas may not get any better because I really really need to concentrate on my school now. I'm in algebra now and im doing HORRIBLE so I need to devote everything I can into passing that class. Please stick with me. I love you and your great support guys! truthfully:)_


	14. Lets Talk About You and Me

New Chappie yay. lol. Thankyou to everyone who offered their condolences to me and were really great about the fact that i hadnt updated. you guys may not believe me but you all made me feel alot better. hope you enjoy...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14 Lets Talk About You and Me**

**by CripticWolf**

Luke stood outside staring at the house trying desperately to find the easiest way to do this. He had a hammer and nails in one hand and a huge box filled to the rim with Christmas lights resting by his feet. It was only 4 more weeks till Christmas and they were supposed to be getting a huge snowstorm later in the week so Lorelai had pouted and got him to agree to put the lights up before then. Luke sighed and shook his head, **_'The things I do for this woman...'_** Taking a deep breath of the chilly air he exhaled loudly before hauling the box up by the ladder. It was getting colder out and he hated this the most about Christmas but he knew Lorelai loved it and he would stand on his head out here all night if it made her happy. He bent down, grabbed the first batch of lights, and walked up the ladder to begin putting them up. He had to smile as he worked because she didn't know that he was doing this today and he hoped that it would surprise her.

Two hours later and Luke walked down the ladder inspecting his work from the bottom of the driveway. He had to admit, even though he was frozen to the core at that point, it actually looked great. He hoped Lorelai thought so also. Luke felt bad for not being able to see her as much lately and knew that she wasn't as giddy as normal. He looked at his watch, it was 6:28, and Lorelai would be home in about two hours. Sighing he decided to run over to the diner and work for a bit. Luke took one more look toward the lighted house before hopping into his beat up truck and driving in the direction of the diner...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai was driving home from the Inn around 6:50. She decided to leave work early tonight so she could go home and be with Luke. She had missed him alot all day, especially because he left before she woke up for work, like most days, only today she didn't get a chance to stop at the diner at all. Lorelai sighed, them missing each other was happening more and more recently and she definitely didn't like it. She missed being around Luke all the time. Recently every time she saw him, she was swamped at the inn or he was completely in over his head at the diner, or when they both got home late and went directly to bed together and that was all, most of the time he was gone before she woke up in the morning anyway. Lorelai sighed again, a sad frown on her face as she turned down the road leading to the Gilmore house. She couldn't see the house yet though, that's why she was shocked when she got closer to it. Lorelai pulled up in the driveway and quickly turned the car off. She jumped out, not even caring that her feet sunk into the snow and that her high heels and stockings didn't like it, and just stared at her house.

It was decorated. It was decorated in all different color Christmas lights, even those icicle lights. The strands were wrapped around the porch poles and there was even one of those inflatable balloon Frosty's in the yard. **_'Who the heck...Luke'_** Lorelai felt tears welling up. It was freezing outside today and he put up the Christmas lights for her despite that. "Oh Luke..." She smiled and took another look at the house before shuffling down the road as best she could in the snow, ice and heels toward the diner.

On the way there Lorelai thought about nothing but how great Luke was to her. She knew he wasn't a fan of Christmas decorations and that kind of stuff, yet he put them up and put up with them for her. All because he loved her. They'd only been dating a couple months and he'd been everything she'd ever hoped for. He made her happy everyday. Making her coffee in the morning, putting up with her insane tendencies, buying her things, being nice and compassionate just for her, and Rory to of course, but for no one else, sleeping with her wrapped tightly in his arms at night making her feel amazingly loved and safe, and of course the sex, she couldn't forget about the amazing sex. She could live with Lukes kisses alone, they were like heaven to her... like coffee, and she just couldn't get enough. Lorelai had a goofy loving grin on her face and people were giving her strange looks as she ran past them in heels and a skirt but she didn't care, she just wanted to see Luke. She wanted to thank him. With his one nice gesture today he had made her fell happy and giddy again. Her feet were freezing as was her legs but she kept trudging toward the diner. She let out a happy sigh of relief when she stepped through door and entered the heated diner. However everything changed when she walked through the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke looked up when he heard the bells above the diner ring and smiled immediately. He was actually in a crappy mood because of Taylor annoying him that it looked ridiculous for his shop next door to have lights and other decorations, along with the other shops in town but his was bare and 'unchristmas-spirty'. Still to this day there were five things that amazed and baffled him the most in his life, one, Taylor being so stubborn even though he never won, two, Rory being such a smart and amazing kid, tree, his life turning out so well, four, how he never could win or say no to the Gilmore Girls, and five, how Lorelai managed to make his bad mood fall away completely by just looking at him.

Luke stood there for a moment and looked her over. She had an odd expression on her face, halfway between a smile and a frown. Her cheeks, nose and ears were beat red; she was out of breath, shaking slightly and in heels and a skirt. Luke rushed out from behind the counter and met her halfway. He immediately wrapped her into a hug which she excepted willingly and burrowed into.

"Lorelai baby, your freezing!" He hugged her to him as close as possible and swiftly moved his hands up and down her back and arms to warm her up. "What were you thinking? Its 20-degree's out! Come on," Luke took her hand and lightly pulled her upstairs to his apartment. "Its warmer up here."

When they got upstairs Luke sat down on the couch and pulled Lorelai down onto his lap. She hadn't said anything since she got here and he was getting a little worried. "Lorelai, you okay?" Luke asked still trying to warm her up. He took her freezing hands in his and rubbed them. **_'Why the hell hasn't she said anything? Why is she so cold? Did she walk here?'_** He tried to think when she didn't answer him right away.

"Lorelai?" he tried again this time he got a response. She looked him straight in the eyes and silently started to cry. "Lorelai...what the matter? Why are you crying? Come on here Hun your scaring me, what's up?" All of a sudden she just threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder still sobbing. He was utterly confused but hugged her back just as tightly. She had him in a death grip, like if she let go he would be gone.

Lorelai didn't know what had happened. She had planned on walking into the diner going up to Luke, kissing him and thanking him. But then she saw how worried he looked when he felt how cold she was and thoughts of what she'd do without him flooded her mind at once. She knew for a fact that she would die if it weren't for him. He was her pillar, her anchor in the storm, literally at one point, and she needed him. He was the perfect man and she started thinking that he was way to good for her. She started thinking that maybe he deserved better. She took advantage of him alot, he was one in a million and he was her one but she took that for granted. She wished he would tell her that once in a while, not do _everything_ she asked so that he could do something for himself for once but he never did and she felt guilty. She had no clue where this had come from, where these thoughts had all come from but as she sat on his lap she just broke down.

"I love you so much Luke." She said through her now subsiding slightly sobs.

Luke was taken back by that statement. **_'Where was all this coming from all of a sudden. I already know that, she knows I do.'_** "I love you to Lorelai, more then ever, it's overwhelming how much but whets wrong. Honey you 'gotta tell me what's up so I can make it better."

**_'There he goes again. Wanting to make everything right for me all the time. He's great.'_** "Luke I... I just wanted you to know that im sorry."

"Sorry?" He asked her softly, still confused now more then before. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything." He told her but she shook her head.

"No Luke. I take you for granted." He started to protest but she continued forcing him to wait for her to be done. "You do everything for me all the time. Anything I ask you to do, no matter how silly or embarrassing it is for you, you still do it. Why? Why don't you ever just tell me no? How come you never make me do things you like to do when I make you do things you don't like to do all the time. Why do you love me so much?" She was sobbing again, she couldn't help it and Luke was comfortingly rubbing her back.

After Luke was sure that she was done he started to object. "Lorelai... you don't take me for granted." She lowered her head away from him so he gently took her face and moved her head so that she was looking straight into his intense blue eyes. "I _love_ doing things for you. You don't understand that by now? I would do _anything_ for you because you are the love of my life, everything I could have ever hoped for. I wanted you to notice that for so long, for eight years I wanted to tell you that I loved you but I didn't want to ruin our friendship because you and Rory were always the people I cared about most and I didn't think I could handle it if I lost the two of you. You and Rory _are_ my life. I may grump alot when it comes to the things that you ask me to do but I would never disagree to do them because they are what makes you happy and when your happy, im happy. Now I don't know where this is coming from but I assure you that if it weren't for you I would be lost got it? I love you Lorelai Gilmore with all my heart and like I said before im in." He looked her straight in her teary beautiful eyes and whispered, "Im all in..." Before he kissed her, showing her how much he loved her. Lorelai responded to the kiss almost immediately and they didn't break it until the need for oxygen became a factor.

They sat there in each others arms for a little while before Lorelai broke the comfortable silence. "I saw the lights..." She said a smile playing on her face.

"You did?" Luke asked happy to see the start of a smile.

"Yeah. They looked amazing Luke. They made me so much happier, thank you." She kissed him lightly before leaning back into him. "I love you."

"I love you too Lorelai, don't ever forget it, and your welcome. I was shooting for a smile and some happiness." Luke grinned at her. He was proud of himself, he didn't care how annoying it was or how cold it was out cause it had mad her happy and as he said before what made her happy made him happy.

The fell into another comfortable silence. A little while later Lorelai disentangled Lukes arms from her and grabbed his wrist to see his watch. "How about in an hour we pretend that we just had an argument and make up?" She flirted with him, mischievously.

Luke raised an eyebrow and watched her amusedly. "One hour huh?" He kissed her, then pulled back and said, "How about we make that 25 minutes instead?"

Lorelai smiled at him, kissed him, then let him go down and kick the people out of the diner so that they could 'make up' for their 'imaginary' fight.

End of Chapter 14

**TBC...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so this is sort of a filler and sort of not. I have half of the next chapter for this done and im hoping that if everything goes smoothly tomorrow i will be able to finish it. The title of this chapter dosent really applie to this chapter alot really but you know that song were its like "Lets talk about sex baby lets talk about you and me." well yeah i had it stuck in my head and couldnt come up with anything else really. lol. anyway im going to bed. hope those who havent abandonded this story like it.


	15. Its Like A Perfect Day in Hell

**Okay so NEW CHAP! Ill explain my lack of updates at my end AU! SORRY! considering i havent updated in like FOREVER I hope this long chap makes up for it somewhat. **

**SPEACIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH ME AND PUT UP WITH MY CRAP! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE I LUV U GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah i dont own it, idk who owns it at the moment im just gonna say ASP and DP and WB cause I dont remember the name of the new dude :) **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: Its Like a Perfect Day in Hell**

**By CripticWolf**

Friday a few days later...

Lorelai woke up with a huge sneeze, making her sit straight up in bed. She groaned and let herself fall back down sleepily.

"Ow!" She and, a now instantly awake, Luke groaned holding their heads where they had collided.

"Sorry Luke." Lorelai said in a sleepy, miserable voice.

"Its okay." Luke told her in an equally miserable and tired voice. He looked slowly over at the clock and watched as the numbers changed from 4:59 to 5:00 and the alarm went off. Luke groaned and buried his head into his pillow sniffling, trying to clear up his stuffy nose. Lorelai sniffled also, cuddling as close to him as possible and pulling the blanket around them as close as it would get. Neither of them made a move to turn off the alarm clock, both to exhaust, so after about a minute Lorelai hit it off the desk with a pillow. It immediately stopped 'mooing'. She sniffled again and burrowed into Lukes side and the big blanket more. Just as she was falling asleep again she felt Luke sigh and begin to push himself up.

"Oh no you don't buddy." Lorelai mumbled and pulled him down again. Luke sniffled and coughed, but still tried to put up a fight. "Lorelai, I gotta go to work..."

"Luke your sick, take the day off." Lorelai whined, hoping he would stay. They needed some time together, even if they were both to sick to do anything, and she felt so crappy. He looked exactly as she felt actually. She was surprised when Luke simply got back into bed without any argument and pulled her against him.

"Hey there, you better watch it or your gonna get sick." She joked. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Ok then I guess ill just have to get up and go to work then, ya know, don't want to get sick..." All of a sudden Luke let go of her and got out of bed again but Lorelai grabbed the hem of his boxers refusing to let go. "Luuuuuuke... I was just kidding you...you...ugh I'm to sick to think, just lay back down!" She whined and pouted. Luke laughed as much as he could without having to cough from his cold and let Lorelai drag him back down. Lorelai smiled triumphantly and put her head on his chest.

Five minutes later Lorelai sneezed again, and again, and again before finally laying down on Luke exhausted. "Ugh Luke this sucks...I hate being sick."

"Me too." Luke agreed. A few minutes went by before Lorelai, unable to fall asleep all of a sudden, broke the silence.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke asked her.

"When was the last time you were sick? Ive known you for years and I've only seen you sick like... twice. Where as me, I am sick like... every friggin week." She pouted.

"I haven't been sick in a while Lorelai. And as for the reason your always sick, it probably because or what you e-" Lorelai cut him off.

"I swear if you say its because of what I eat I'm going to push you off the bed." She threatened.

"- eat and drink. Nothing but unhealthy junk food, grease bucket burgers and fries, and all that microwave able junk. Not to mention the insane amounts of coff- " Luke continued deciding to ignore her threat, but didn't get a chance to finish because Lorelai did in fact push him off of the bed.

After Luke fell he stood down there not moving or saying anything so Lorelai started getting worried. **_'Oh crap...'_** "Luke?" She moved closer to the edge of the bed

"Lukey?" Closer still and Luke didn't move a muscle. "Luke, are you okay!"

"Luke, this isn't funny! Say something!" Lorelai said frantically as she reached over the edge of the bed to shake him. She let out a surprised squeak as he turned and grabbed hold of her wrist. He tugged and her, along with the blankets, all fell off the bed. Lorelai landed on top of Luke and he kissed her with a smile on his face when they pulled apart because of air. It was a seriously shortened kiss considering the fact that neither of them could breathe through their noses. Lorelai didn't bother moving off of him, she just laid her forehead on his. Both of their eyes were bloodshot and watery and they both had sore throats.

"That wasn't funny mister." Lorelai said to him and poked him in the ribs.

Luke just shrugged under her and gave her a crooked grin. "Eh, I thought it was." Lorelai smiled and gave him another peck before sliding down beside him. She was still lying halfway on top of him with his arm wrapped around her shoulders and the blankets that Lorelai dragged with her off the bed wrapped around them, when they both eventually fell asleep, on the floor together comfortably.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai groaned when she realized that the knocking she was hearing wasn't a dream and really was her front door. She looked over at Luke who was still dead asleep; snoring softly and trying to breath through all the congestion his stupid cold was giving him. Lorelai sat up slowly trying not to wake Luke up. She felt all achy and still miserable from her own cold if not more. Looking around she smiled slightly, noticing that somehow her and Luke had moved in their sleep and were both like halfway under the night table. She quickly frowned though when the knocking got louder. **_'Stupid person, waking me up... if I don't get up then they're gonna wake Luke up. Poor Luke, he's like sicker then I am. Ha probably because he's never sick, because he eats so healthy. I will have to make fun of him for that later.'_** Lorelai chuckled to herself loving the idea of being able to diss Luke because of all his gross green foods eating lifestyle had backfired.

Sighing she walked down the stairs slowly. Lorelai finally got to the door, the knocking not once ending since it woke her up.

"I swear to god whoever this is better sure as hell have a good reason to be banging on my door like a psychotic nutcase or I'm gonna ki- MOM!" Lorelai said aghast as she opened the door. She stood there staring at her version of hell, currently coming to make her sickness 100 times worse, with wide eyes and an open mouth. After the initial shock Lorelai plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Mom...what are you doing here?" She asked tightly.

"Lorelai, is that anyway for you to speak to a visitor, better yet to your mother? And for gods sake look at what you answer your door wearing, in the middle of the afternoon no less." Emily said disapprovingly as she took in Lorelai's appearance. Lorelai rolled her eyes knowing that her mother was referring to her bright electric pink pj pants, with the little monkey's in Santa suits on it, and Lukes blue flannel shirt, which was way to big on her, but she had claimed as her own anyway. She could only imagine what her hair looked like at the moment and she didn't really care either, all she did care about was finding out why in the world her mother was standing in her doorway, then going back to sleep with Luke.

"Your right, sorry. What the _heck_ are you doing here mom?" Lorelai said just the way she would to anyone else.

"Well Lorelai, your father -"

"Dad's here to!" Lorelai asked practically mortified. Why the hell couldn't she just be sick like all normal people?

"Yes Lorelai. Now like I was saying, your father and I decided to come and spend some time with you and Rory." Emily walked past Lorelai and into the house. She walked straight into Rory's room and after a few seconds walked back at. "Where is Rory? I thought she was coming home today."

Lorelai sighed loudly. "Yes mom, she is coming home today, later, much later. So why don't you and Dad go home and come back later...much, much later." Lorelai prayed that her mother would listen and leave so that she could go back upstairs and back to sleep next to Luke.

"That's preposterous Lorelai! Why on earth would we go all the way back home then come all the way back here. Your father and I will simply stay with you until then. That is unless you have company already..." Emily trailed off sparing a glance up the stairs.

"What! Of course I don't have anyone here! Why would I have anyone here?" Lorelai lied panicked. **_'Oh my god I completely forgot to tell my parents about Luke and me! Ugh I can practically hear the condescension of their comments already...CRAP! What the hell is my mother doing?'_**

"Mom what are you doing?" Lorelai asked nervously noticing how her mother was walking up her stairs.

"I'm simply going to make sure no one is here. I wouldn't want to intrude, and since you say that noone is here then you wont have a problem with me having a look around the house. After all its been so long since I was last here, Rory's birthday If I'm not mistaken." Emily said knowingly as she walked up the stairs. She knew that Lorelai was lying to her and was going to expose her by simply walking into her daughter's room.

"Mom, that's crazy..." Lorelai laughed trying to play it off that her mom was wrong and that Luke really wasn't still sleep upstairs. She was chasing up the stairs after her mother when she remembered something. **_'OH CRAP...oooo god could this day get any worse? What the heck is my mother going to think when she sees Luke asleep in only his boxers on the floor no less!'_**

Emily smiled as Lorelai tried everything that she could to get her mother to go back down the stairs but she was on a mission and wasn't going to give up until she was sure that no one else was in this house. She finally reached Lorelai's room and opened the door walking in and was shocked to see the man from that diner on Lorelai's floor.

"Lorelai!" Emily screeched. Lorelai stood in the doorway eyes shut tight. **_'Damn, damn, damn, damn...'_** she kept repeating in her head.

Lorelai winced when Luke shot straight up and smashed his head off the bottom of the night table He fell back down holding his head where it impacted groaning in pain and cursing. Lorelai went over to him and knelt next to him on the floor. She put her hand on top of his on his head and looked at him apologetically. All to aware that Emily was staring at her disbelievingly.

"So um...Mom...this is Luke, you've met him before...Luke and I are...dating, have been actually...for quite a while." Lorelai said cautiously, she turned around slowly to look at her mother, still holding her hand on Luke's head. Emily just turned and walked downstairs calling Lorelai to follow her when she was ready. Lorelai couldn't tell what she was thinking, if she was happy (highly unlikely), mad, insanely mad, or smug at the moment. She looked back down at Luke and again smiled at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry you had to be put through something so scary as soon as you woke up, sick no less. And I'm sorry about your head. I didn't know she'd be here Luke. Please don't be mad, if I would have known I would have warned you...or moved to Alaska, probably both, but I didn't I swear." Lorelai pleaded. Her mother always screwed all the good things up for her and she would be dammed if that would happen with Luke. He was the only man that ever made her feel so happy, safe, content, incredible awesome actually, and the best part was not only was he her boyfriend but he was her best friend, and she couldn't picture herself without him. He smiled slightly and laced his fingers with hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze then kissed it slightly. She smiled. Lorelai always loved the way he looked when he just woke up, all disheveled with his hair all stuck up and his eyes still all full of sleep, she thought he looked cute as hell, but shed never tell him that cause she knew he'd just tell her that he wasn't cute, which he was no matter how much he argued the fact.

"Lorelai its okay," He sighed. "I had to meet her someday, what better way then sick and half asleep out of nowhere."

"And in boxers don't forget that." She grinned widely. "I know I personally love it."

"Dirty."

"See Luke!" She said happily. "Rory and I will make something out of you yet! You have to admit it, we're totally wearing on you."

"Lorelai, you've been wearing on me since I met you." He told her grinning. He always grinned around her no matter what. If it was anyone else he would be sicken by that happening, but Lorelai just brought out the happiness in him, and he had to admit he loved it almost as much as he loved her.

"Dirty."

"Aw Jeez!" Luke started to sit up and Lorelai gave him a kiss.

"Good morning sunshine." He gave her a look.

"Yeah... I sure loved the wakeup call." Lorelai winced slightly; she hated her mother at the moment. Where does she get off bursting into her house and into her room and scaring the hell out of her boyfriend first thing in the morning?

Luke kissed her again before standing up and pulling her with him. She immediately leaned into him, wrapping her arm around his middle and resting her head on his naked chest, while his hands automatically reached for her waist. They kissed for a minute, fully enjoying it, before Lorelai abruptly broke it and turned her head away sneezing so hard it shook her entire body.

"That's definitely a turn on." Luke said sarcastically.

"So is my mother." Lorelai shot back with a smile when she saw the horrified look on his face. Luke sighed and hugged her to him for a minute, both of them occasionally sniffling, but just enjoying the feeling of each other in their arms.

"I'm going to take a shower then, when I feel less skuzzy, and when I'm fully clothed, Ill come downstairs to meet your mother the right way."

"Okay." Lorelai let go of him and he started grabbing some clean clothes and a towel before heading to the bathroom door. Just as he was about to close it though Lorelai said something. "Oh yeah and Luke?"

"Yeah Lorelai?"

"My father is here too."

"Great..." he said sarcastically and went to take his shower. Lorelai took a deep breath and walked down the stairs exhaling as she went. She rolled her eyes when she saw her mother and father standing in the living room, just catching a derogatory comment her mother had made about her Hello Kitty lamp.

"So..." She said not knowing where to start. Her parents turned and looked at her expectantly and she sighed. **_'Luke you better hurry up if you want me to have a head when you get down here...'_**

_**TBC...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay so that's that for this chapter. Sorry if its corny, or boring, and if the whole Emily thing is out of character or w/e. I hate Emily 95 percent of the time and as you who read my other story have noticed I refer to her as a Bitch. But w/e if was the best i could do.

I actually had this and the next two chapters written but my computer freaking crashed the other day and I lost everything. I hope this sort of makes up for my absence with updating even though it's not that good, it is kind of long for me though so that's a plus. I would keep going but my fingers are killing me.

Life's been hectic recently, school, tests, friend drama, family drama, my nieces and nephew moved in with me for a while so I got like no sleep then my nieces moved back out but my 7 year old nephew is still here. I have a 70 average in math at the moment and I wish horrible things upon my crappy math teacher cause he's the worst teacher I've ever had. Also I've been a little stuck with these two stories. Its driving me crazy cause I keep getting a crapload of ideas for NCIS stories but I wont start them till I finish these eventually, or at least 1 of them. Can All the Pieces Still Fit Together also had a few chaps done but were destroyed when my comp crashed, will be updated as soon as I get time. At the moment this story is just easier to think up ideas for and write about lol.

**VERY VERY MILD SPOILER ALERT, if your smart and can put together hints, below...**

Also freaking yesterday I read the spoilers for Gilmore Girls and i was pissed and sad and disappointed all at the same time. This season really made me mad alot and I didn't like it so much, don't get me wrong it had its great moments, but they way they pushed the storyline and ARE pushing the storyline for the next season is aggravating to me anyway idk about anyone else. I'm not really a fan of April, and when Anna flipped at Lorelai last week over something like that, although I see where she's coming from, she overreacted and it was dumb, like Luke would let something happen to her I mean come on. I did love when Luke was in the storage room though. I almost wanted to like cry when I read that interview with ASP and DP and the other spoilers. I think that the writing will be fine, I've seen the eps that that new guy (cant remember his name right now though) has done and i think he'll do fine :)

UGH I HATE THAT THERES ONLY 1 EP LEFT TILL THE SUMMER IS OVER! lol all my flippen shows are ending at like the same damn time :( but on the bright side for me on 6.6.06 NCIS season 1 comes out so i get to see Sexy Michael Weatherly lol don't mind me I've lost my mind in the past few months :)

Anyway hope you guys have liked this chap and lmfao sorry that my AN is so long lol ill update as soon as I can :)


End file.
